


美梦

by sakimay



Series: 疑惑文学研讨 [3]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakimay/pseuds/sakimay
Summary: 展耀为了救回白羽瞳，他不惜一次又一次篡改现实。事与愿违，他只剩最后一次机会了。
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao, 白羽瞳/展耀
Series: 疑惑文学研讨 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656499
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这就是之前的pwp加了点剧情让他看起来更狗血，我是狗血爱好者，耶！

1

审讯室里。

犯人一直在绕弯，突然，他对着那块玻璃，阴森森的说，展耀。  
对面的展耀挑了一下眉，他怎么知道我的名字，怎么知道我在这。  
“我知道白羽瞳在哪里。”

“谁问你那个从犯，我问……”话还没说完，展耀已经冲过来打开门。

“他在哪。”  
展耀心跳的厉害。  
距离白羽瞳被劫狱已经快三个月，这三个月里展耀度日如年，他看起来憔悴了很多。听到白羽瞳的名字，他一刻也按耐不住，直接冲了过来。

“白羽瞳的下落只有我知道……你想见他，从你们抓我的码头跳下去，你们就可以在地狱里相会了……哈哈哈哈！”  
展耀看着哈哈大笑的犯人，一言不发。  
犯人被他盯得心里发毛，笑声淡了下来：“你们不会还在找他吧……呵，他半个月前就死了，啧啧，真是可惜了……”

他心里有个声音想让他催眠这个恶人，让他体验一下地狱里的痛苦，理智又阻止他，这是最后的线索了。  
“他到死还念着你，我还在想，你该是个什么样的人，让他这么念念不忘……”

审讯结束后，展耀真的去了码头。

他坐了很久。此时黄昏，他在这几个小时里，已经无数次的冲动想跳下去。  
犯人说的没错，展耀如果跳下去，他这个水性一定淹死，但能得到重启的机会，展耀就又有机会在一切开始之前阻止这一切。

只是展耀不敢轻易再试了。

手腕上被表带遮住的那条伤疤痕迹淡了些了，展耀摘了表，这是白羽瞳被捕前从手上拿下来给他戴上的。后来他戴着这个表，接过白羽瞳“越狱”的报告，透过公寓的窗子远远的看已经是“逃犯”的白羽瞳，现在又确认了白羽瞳的死讯。

他盯着表，心里盘算了许久。  
他记得的东西越来越少，这是个不好的预示。  
这代表着他的机会也许只剩这最后一次了。

-

展耀意识到自己可能不止一条命的时候，他已经死过三回。

最初的时候是在这个码头，他还以为是白羽瞳救回了他。  
后来在树林里，那颗流弹虽然偏着他的心脏，却也足以致死。  
直到他和白羽瞳被蓝成霖绑架，现场意外失火，两人没能等到救援……展耀却发现自己还活着，死亡的感觉又特别真实……

展耀无法承受失去白羽瞳的巨大痛苦，终于有一天他选择自杀，发现自己竟然回到了过去……展耀反复确认了现实，诧异之余，意识到自己可以在一切还没发生之前就终止那场意外。

展耀每次通过自杀回到过去都会失去一些记忆，但他清楚自己的目的，他要救回白羽瞳。  
但他越是阻止，事情就越糟糕。

因为展耀每次都借着先知篡改了一部分事实，现实也在同时被刷新。  
这一次白羽瞳根本就没有进SCI，他接了家里的生意，做了个老实本分的商人，大姐倒是去当了人民警察。白羽瞳被人构陷参与洗钱而被捕，这个案件牵连太深，最终闹到不可收拾，本身清清白白的白羽瞳成了替罪羊……

展耀痛苦的捂着脸，他见了太多次生离死别，他不确定下次又会是什么样子。  
过了一会，展耀把手表重新戴上。

他坠入了海里。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很早写的车，就虽然写的无聊可其实比我现在的开车能力强，想不到吧。

白羽瞳打开门，看清门外的人，挑了下眉：“来了？”  
白羽瞳只松松垮垮穿了一条短裤，还流着汗，看样子是刚结束锻炼。  
展耀故作镇定，嗯了一声，进了屋。

白羽瞳在身后“啪”一声按上了三层锁，听得展耀心里一跳。

“你今天倒是早了一些，这么心急吗么，走吧。”  
白羽瞳戏谑的声音在身后响起，展耀僵硬着腿正要迈，却感觉屁股被人不轻不重的拍了一下。

恶意的提醒让展耀下意识的咬住了下唇。  
“我差点忘了。你怎么也忘了？”  
白羽瞳根本就没有忘，他故意的。  
展耀可笑自己竟还抱着一丝侥幸，以为今天会稍稍放过他。

白羽瞳从门后的挂钩上拿下一条皮质的黑色项圈，项圈一头还连着长长的红色绳索。  
他绕到送上门的猫咪身前，故意放慢解项圈的速度，慢条斯理的给展耀套上。

展耀顺从的抬起下巴，像之前的无数次一样，等着白羽瞳扣上这道枷锁。  
白羽瞳这次拿的项圈的锁扣做成了一个铃铛，锁上的时候因为动作一阵叮铃。扣好项圈，白羽瞳往下拉扯了一下绳索，展耀会意的跪坐下来，双手撑在地上，抬头看着白羽瞳。

“剩下的还要等我告诉你吗？”白羽瞳伸手随意的揉弄了一下展耀的头发，“我先去洗个澡，你自己弄好去房间等着我。”  
说完把手里的绳索递到展耀的嘴边，展耀张开嘴，小心的咬住。

白羽瞳又奖赏一般的挠了下他的下巴，拍了拍他的头，去了浴室。

展耀脱下自己的西装和鞋子，整齐叠好放在玄关。他摘下表放在衣服上面，想了想，又压在衬衣下面收着。 他的乳头因为夹着乳夹正硬挺着，刚刚只是脱衣服的一阵动作，竟然已经撩得阴茎硬挺，身后的小穴这时也酥软得微微一张一合。  
浴室已经传来了水声，白羽瞳洗完澡出来如果看到他还在玄关，指不定会想出什么新招数折磨他。  
他知道玄关有好几处摄像头，白羽瞳即使在浴室都能看到他的一举一动。  
那是因为上一次展耀被白羽瞳拖进浴室里玩弄时，看到墙上的好几处显示屏，屏幕中的小格子有玄关和客厅以及其他房间各个角度的画面，他才明白，之前的小动作为什么会被白羽瞳知道得一清二楚。

展耀仍然咬着绳子，他小心翼翼的用嘴咬住把手打开了小柜子。柜子里面的东西已经被换过新的，却是换成了更大尺寸的塑胶阴茎，柱身上还有不规则的凸起。  
展耀轻轻别过头，他根本不知道今天白羽瞳想在他身上用哪些东西，万一选错了……

不过说到底，选哪个其实都没有什么区别，他从没选对过。

展耀把胸前的乳夹卸下来，从柜子里拿了一对银质的换上。夹子内侧带了些尖齿，夹上时展耀被刺激得忍不住低声呻吟了一声。展耀狠心又夹上了另一侧的，两只夹子之间有条链子连接着，链条轻微晃了一下，展耀又是一阵颤栗。  
柜子里摆着的假阴茎都过于可怕，展耀犹豫再三，最后拿了两颗跳蛋出来，关上了柜门。

展耀在来之前已经做了初步的润滑，只是担心来晚了又让白羽瞳生气，没有做完，现在穴口还湿润着。

他知道白羽瞳在看。  
他俯下身，上半身几乎贴在地上，抬高臀部摸向身后的穴口。刚探进半个指尖，就感觉肉穴有些推拒，他只得放慢速度，在穴口打着转，让自己再放松些，又缓缓抽插着往里推入指头。  
“唔嗯……”展耀不小心擦过了前列腺，一瞬间的快感让他差点松口掉出嘴里的绳子。  
展耀不敢停下，继续扩张着，等到三个指头都进出顺利，他维持着伏在地上的姿势，往穴里塞进了两只跳蛋，深吸着气推到了最低档。  
跳蛋马上嗡嗡的工作起来。展耀的身体自从被白羽瞳调教以后，越来越敏感，现在这两只跳蛋明明只是一档，他已经腿软的要撑不住想要倒下。

展耀尽量忽略后穴的折磨，轻轻喘着气，撑起身体，把跳蛋的控制器贴在大腿内侧。  
展耀衔着红绳，慢慢向楼梯爬过去。他要去的是地下二层的地下室，白羽瞳这处的住所安了电梯，却从来都喜欢看着展耀含着东西一点点的爬楼梯。

爬楼梯对于展耀来说实在是折磨，或者说，身后含着东西爬行，都让展耀受不了。  
这太超过了。身体太敏感了，总是爬一会就得暂停休息一小会。他现在每动一下，都仿佛带着跳蛋往更深的地方去。

展耀戴着项圈叮叮当当的终于爬到地下一楼的时候，听到身后的脚步声，一回头就看到了越来越近的白羽瞳。  
白羽瞳居高临下的看着他，嗤笑着说：“你怎么还在这，不是让你在房间里里等我？”

展耀还想做些无谓的挣扎时，跳蛋累积的快感却在这时突然爆发，要不是束缚在阴茎根部的阴茎环，他只怕已经射了出来。他忍不住“啊”的呻吟出声，绳子掉在了地上。  
展耀脑中警铃大作，垂下头张开嘴唇要捡回，白羽瞳已经蹲下来，抓住他的头发让他看着自己。

“你自己玩得倒是挺起劲的…怎么，你不喜欢这个绳子么？”白羽瞳欣赏着展耀因为害怕有些惨白的脸。  
“没…没有…嗯……哈啊……”

他其实挺喜欢这张脸，深邃明亮的双眼，两片嘴唇也像只小猫咪一样。任他怎么玩都不反抗，一副乖顺的模样。

只可惜这人是老头子派来的……  
白羽瞳查过展耀的底，前年才入会，一点身手都没有，枪都不会拿，靠着嘴皮子厉害把老头子哄得服服帖帖。

展耀身上还留着前几次的痕迹。手腕和脚腕有些被粗糙的绳面擦破的痕迹没有养好，背上和大腿上的鞭痕倒是快要消失了。

白羽瞳也挺喜欢这具身体。只是用力捏一下都有一道红印，更别提用楼下那些刑具。展耀又似乎怕痛，明明次次都抖得不行，还是纵容恶人在他身上叠上更多的作恶证据。  
真是可惜…有这张脸，去哪里都能出头，这个人怎么想不通要去那个老头子手底下做事…会说话又怎样，说错话还不是被丢出来？

白羽瞳松开展耀的头发，随手拍了拍他的脸，掐着他的脖子把他的肩膀压到地上，两根指头直接塞进了展耀的后穴里。

“嗯啊……”展耀短促的泄出了一声呻吟，后穴条件反射的想绞紧，又被两根指头无情的撑开。  
呵，这只不听话的野猫总算知道自己做好扩张了。白羽瞳抽出手指，撕下一只控制器，翻看了一下，用玩笑一般的语气说道：“你可真会挑，这两只是刚送来的，据说外面有一层催情的药粉，还玩意能发热，也不知道是不是真的，正好拿你试试。”

白羽瞳说完，看到展耀贴在地上的肩膀抖了一下，捏着控制器把功率直接调到了最高：“你最近口味淡了么，一档怎么够你玩？”  
“啊啊……嗯……我…啊……”展耀的声音明显的拔高了一些，他感受到体内那两颗跳蛋似乎真的升了温度，越来越酥麻的感觉汇聚到一起，折磨得他想要逃走，又不敢乱动，伏在原地大口喘息。

“这玩意能催情到底是不是真的，你说说？”  
白羽瞳恶劣的挑着他的下巴，让他微微抬头。余光看到展耀胸前的链子，又勾着链子让他支起上半身。展耀被扯得有些吃痛，跳蛋又一直蹦跶着强调自己的存在，他现在连忍住呻吟都困难，怎么说得出话。

“话说回来，其他的你都没看上么，就挑了这两个……你的嘴越来越刁，我会不会太纵容你了。”白羽瞳说得轻巧，但往往他说得越轻巧，做得就越过分，“不过都纵容你这么多回，无所谓再从容你一次。那正好，我看你也不想去楼下，今天我们就在这层好了。”

白羽瞳无视展耀请求的眼神，站起身拖着绳子往最后一间房间走去。白羽瞳刚刚把绳索穿过了展耀的乳夹之间的链子，展耀如果爬得慢了没跟上，绳索勾着链子扯住乳头，又是另一层刺激。

展耀只在第一回来的时候，去过地下一层这间房一次，他在中途撑不住直接晕倒，后来白羽瞳就只带他在地下二楼。

这间房就好像他的噩梦一样。  
逃避了这么久，又被带回来了。

门被打开。  
房间采光很好，今天天气也不错，照得屋子里十分亮堂，乍一看非常适合坐下来喝茶聊天。如果忽略墙上和架子上的各种道具，以及各处的摄像头的话。  
白羽瞳按了一下墙上的开关，窗帘慢慢合上了一层，屋子变得昏暗了一些，墙上的灯又亮了几盏，蒙上一层暧昧的气氛。

白羽瞳坐到屋子中间的椅子上，慢慢打量眼前维持着爬行姿势的展耀。  
展耀大概已经处在欲望边缘，紧闭着眼，睫毛上挂着几滴泪，后穴的水已经顺着大腿流下了一大片，嘴里不时发出零碎的小声呻吟。

中央空调的温度有些低，展耀默默的发着抖，并不是因为温度，而是那两颗跳蛋，可能是真的抹了催情的药粉，现在又一直用略高于内壁的温度在体内不知疲倦的震动着，后穴里酥痒难耐，他居然现在好想……  
好想白羽瞳可以直接操进来……

“靠近一点，离那么远做什么。”白羽瞳终于说话了。  
展耀听话的又往前爬了一点，像宠物的姿势一般跪坐在白羽瞳脚边。  
“那些新送来的震动棒你居然一样都没瞧上，就拿了两个小玩意，你今天这是……”白羽瞳故意拉长语调，“你是不是因为最近公事繁忙，没休息好，不想做？”

展耀心中升起不妙的感觉。

“这样好了，一直听人说你能说会道，一张嘴厉害得很，我之前竟然都没想起来感受一下是怎样的厉害。正巧晚上有个局必须去，也不能陪你玩太久，你今天帮我舔出来就行了。”

“……是。”

展耀再往前凑了一些，用牙齿咬开白羽瞳腰上围着的毛巾。白羽瞳的性器处于半勃状态，半硬的放在一边。展耀不敢用手，伸出舌头从柱身底部慢慢往上舔到顶端，张开嘴小心的用嘴唇包起牙齿，把龟头含了进去，小幅度的吞吐起来。  
展耀的嘴巴很小，这是白羽瞳第一次见他的时候就注意到的。他的嘴巴真应该多含些东西，被撑得满满的，看你还怎么去胡言乱语。

展耀的技术很生疏，才吞了一小半就吞不下，压得舌根发麻，条件反射的想把它吐出来，他不知到底怎么做才好。  
这是他第一次帮人做口活，光是含进去已经花了他全部勇气了。

白羽瞳耐心非常有限，他把展耀的头往下按了一些，扯着他的头发做了几个深喉，又逼他抬起头，问道：“你到底会不会？”  
展耀被呛出了眼泪，嘴唇微微肿起，愈发红艳，哆嗦着想解释，却听见白羽瞳继续说：“你要是不愿意，现在就回去，换个人来。”说着就要起身离开。  
展耀赶忙摇头，伸手搭上白羽瞳的腿想挽留住他：“我……我愿…意，我……啊……”白羽瞳勾住了他胸前的链子把他往上扯，痛得展耀叫出声。

看着展耀眼睛里转来转去也不敢离开眼眶的泪花，白羽瞳第一次生出了一丝奇异的爱怜之心。  
他凑近展耀，拿手指把展耀散落下有些遮住眼睛的刘海往后梳了一下，重新露出那双带着畏惧的眉眼，笑了一下：“这么怕我干什么，我知道，现在让你回去也是在为难你。我真好奇，你什么都不会，老头子怎么想起把你送过来，你到底说了什么话惹恼了他，嗯？”

“我……我不知道……”

白羽瞳从椅子的扶手暗格里拿出一副手铐，拷住了展耀的双手，又把手铐中间搭扣在了他的项圈上。  
“你在这好好想想，我先出去把晚上的事解决了，我回来的时候，我希望你已经想出答案了。”  
白羽瞳关上灯，走出去带上了门，都没有回头看一眼。

“唔……嗯啊……啊……”  
展耀是真的不知道说错了什么话被打发过来。这会儿要接受这莫名其妙的折磨，心里泛起了巨大的委屈。  
手被拷起，他既没办法去安抚一下饥渴的后穴，也无法去缓解胀痛的阴茎，几重欲望打击下来，他此时竟然有些后悔没有选择那些看起来骇人的塑胶制品。

至少，至少可以……  
果然，这次又选错了。是的，白羽瞳从来不会让他选对。

跳蛋一直在用不放过他的速度认真服务着，展耀根本无法分心去想那道其实不需要答案的问题。  
他现在完全倒在地上，被欲望的漩涡卷入，动弹不得。

到底为什么是他呢？平时小心翼翼，老爷一直相信他，外面的传言向来一概不理。  
是为什么呢？

是那天在舞会上，被他发现多看了白羽瞳几眼吗？  
不，不会的……

展耀努力的想着毫不相关的事情，费尽心思想转移注意力。

白羽瞳已经出去了一个多小时，展耀却仿佛在这里呆了已经一辈子那么久，每一秒，身体都在叫嚣着渴望。此时后穴里的媚药已经被肠道彻底吸收，展耀眼神涣散，脑中一片空白，压抑不住的甜腻呻吟断断续续，半吐着舌头，完全一副被欲望吞噬的模样。

白羽瞳回来的时候看到的正是这样的展耀。  
“看来你还是一个人玩得开心。”

展耀睁开失神的眼。他刚刚甚至没有听见开门的声音。  
展耀看见是白羽瞳，扭动着想起来，却无意间蹭到了胸前的乳夹，一阵颤抖，前功尽弃。

“你想明白了吗？”  
白羽瞳坐会沙发上，张着腿，拿一只脚去顶弄展耀的后穴。

“嗯……我……我不…啊…不知道……”  
白羽瞳遗憾不已：“我现在都怀疑，你到底靠什么爬到之前的位置。嘴巴不行，脑子也不行。”

被折磨得要崩溃的展耀已经没办法去计较这些，他现在只希望白羽瞳找个理由操他，什么理由都可以。

“别趴在地上了，坐到我身上来。”  
展耀听到这句话，像是得了救赎一样，用最后的力气撑起身，坐到白羽瞳的大腿上。  
白羽瞳解开了手铐和项圈之间的搭扣，展耀的手长时间维持一个姿势，有些麻痹，一时间还不能靠自己放下来。

展耀的刘海在刚刚一个多小时的挣扎里又散落下来，白羽瞳这次没有再去整理。  
这样看展耀，他似乎也没那么可恶，还有些软弱可欺的样子。

展耀如果不总是和他作对，倒也是个可人儿。  
这么想着，白羽瞳伸手扯出了折磨展耀快两个小时的跳蛋，丢到地上。展耀哑着嗓子闷哼了一声，脱力倒在白羽瞳怀里。

“你怎么总是学不乖呢？顾着自己爽，把老子裤子都打湿了，等下该怎么罚你？”  
白羽瞳故意用力拍了几下展耀的屁股，又揉捏了几下。  
展耀这时候只知道服从欲望，被打了屁股，还扭动着在白羽瞳的小腹上不知足的蹭。

白羽瞳倒是惊喜展耀的进步。早知道把他丢在旁边不管就可以得到这么听话的展耀，他在第一次就会这么做了。  
白羽瞳解开裤子，放出已经勃起的肉棒，在展耀的穴口蹭了蹭：“自己吞进去，好好吸。”

“……嗯、哈啊……啊，好大……啊！”  
展耀终于吃到了肉棒，叫声不自觉的放荡起来。他心急的坐下去，坐到了底还有一截在外面，任他努力都吃不进去，僵在那里不肯退让。  
展耀毫不遮掩的淫态让白羽瞳兽性大发，双手卡着展耀的腰往下一压，阴茎撑得展耀的小腹都凸起了一些，两人都舒服得长出一口气。

展耀不等白羽瞳动作，自己骑着肉棒上下吞吐起来。肉穴的嫩肉被高强度的跳蛋按摩了那么久，终于等到一根肉棒，纷纷谄媚的绞缠起来。  
白羽瞳舒服至极，又嫌展耀的动作慢，捏着展耀小巧有肉的屁股用力一挺，快速的抽插起来。

“唔……呜……啊…”  
展耀刚刚已经陷入好几次干高潮，敏感得不行，后穴一直收缩着，紧紧咬着白羽瞳的阴茎。现在后穴从未被到访过的深度被这么剧烈的侵犯，粗黑的肉棒每次都碾过展耀的前列腺，快感刺激得展耀身体都不受控制的小幅抽搐。  
白羽瞳这样激烈的猛干，展耀前面的阴茎即使还套着束缚，竟也在微微的冒着淫水。

“你想要吗？”  
不知过了多久，白羽瞳托着展耀的臀站了起来，走到墙边把展耀的背抵在墙上，展耀下意思用腿圈住白羽瞳的腰。

“啊……我…嗯…呜呜……慢点，太快…快…了……啊…慢…”  
白羽瞳又动了起来。展耀已经听不进白羽瞳说的话，他甚至不知道自己在说什么。  
白羽瞳还套在展耀后穴里的肉棒又重重的顶了两下，又重复了一遍：“你想要吗？”

“我……呜……我想…啊…你慢点……”  
“你该怎么说？”  
白羽瞳停了动作，身上的人不知足的扭动起来。  
“呜……我……你动一动……”

白羽瞳掐住他的腰，不让他得逞：“你应该怎么说？”  
展耀两手还被铐着，撑在白羽瞳的胸膛上，他现在赤身裸体，白羽瞳衣衫完整，只有西装被展耀揉的有点乱，下面裤子解开了，阴茎还插在展耀身体里。

“我……我想要……”  
白羽瞳拨了一下展耀挺立的阴茎，说：“不对。”  
“我……想要……请您……请您……射在我…淫荡的身体里…唔……”

白羽瞳解开了展耀阴茎上的束缚，又一顿大力的操干：“差不多说对了，下次要说完整。”

“呜……”  
展耀被抓着腰狠操着，他被干射了，白羽瞳也终于在他身体里释放了出来。  
白羽瞳松开了他，解开了一边的手铐，放他滑坐到地上。

“忘了告诉你，你今天来之前，老头子给我传了信。他说，今后就把你给我了。”展耀还无力的趴在地上，一些精液从有些合不拢的后穴淌了出来。他听见白羽瞳一字一句将他带进深渊，“你以后不用再回去了。”  
“……”展耀眼睁睁看着白羽瞳扯着他一只胳膊拖进角落的笼子里，把他的一只手拷在铁笼一边的墙上，这样他没办法躺下，只能吊着一只手勉强跪坐着。

白羽瞳给他蒙上了眼罩，他什么都看不见，只能听到关上笼子的声音，以及白羽瞳离开的脚步声和关门声。  
“……小白……”展耀累极了，终于闭上眼陷入了昏暗。


	3. Chapter 3

白羽瞳听见旁边桌子上的手机叮的响了一声，他腾出一只手摸过手机。

展耀感觉按在头顶的手力道松了一些，他不敢分心，跪在地上继续勉强自己往里吞那根粗长的肉棒。这一个月来，展耀大约摸清了白羽瞳的喜好。白羽瞳喜欢看展耀红着眼眶含着自己，不管是上下哪张嘴含着，他都喜欢看展耀那副仿佛受委屈的模样。  
白羽瞳把视线从屏幕上移开，看着还在卖力吞吐的人，说道：“呵，展耀，你猜猜，谁想你了？”

展耀被操得有些红肿的小嘴仍然含着白羽瞳的阴茎顶端，抬头望他。  
他不清楚现在该不该回答。答案显而易见，只可能会有一个人给白羽瞳发消息问自己。  
“唔……呜！”这时后穴里那根被调成了自动模式、已经缓慢摇晃许久的假阴茎突然又强烈的转动起来，展耀嘴里还被塞着，又不敢吐出来，只能支离破碎的呻吟。

“有这么饿吗？等会再吃，叫你说话呢。”  
“啊哈……”展耀慢慢吐出肉棒，寻找着合适的语气，小心的回答道，“是…唔…老爷找我……呜嗯……”

白羽瞳把手机丢回桌上：“我想想，你来了也有一个月了。这些天老家伙一直不闻不问，呵，我都以为他把你忘了。”  
“好好做你的事，等会穿上衣服，老头子晚上生日宴，指名要我带你过去。”

“是……”  
展耀张开嘴，微微闭眼，又把白羽瞳的肉棒含了进去。

白羽瞳有点心烦。展耀这模样总让他想起一个人，模模糊糊的想不起来，仿佛是躲在脑中的最边角的回忆。

那似乎是在一间病房里。他拿着小刀轻车熟路的削着苹果，躺在床上穿着条纹病号服的人还笑他让他在这用小刀削苹果是浪费手艺，他脸上的表情几乎是宠溺，说着拿给别人削才浪费自己手艺之类的话。这简直是匪夷所思的场景。  
他把苹果切成合适的小块喂给床上的人，那个人也是这样张开嘴，微微闭眼，把苹果咬进了嘴里。

白羽瞳越来越烦，偏偏这会展耀又闭着眼睛……

白羽瞳伸手抓着展耀的头发把他的脑袋往下按，展耀刚刚已经感受到了白羽瞳的不高兴，他努力放松喉口，好承受白羽瞳带着怒气的撞击。一阵抽插后，白羽瞳在展耀的嘴里射了出来，拔出来的时候，又射了几股在他脸上。展耀有些呛到，来不及吞咽的精液从嘴角漏出来，顺着下巴往脖子慢慢的滑。  
后穴里的假阴茎终于又慢了下来，展耀看白羽瞳已经起身要离开，他暗自松了一口气，瘫软的跪坐到地上。

“我想起来，上次带你出去，坐在车上还没到呢你就发情，把你唯一一套衣服都给弄脏了，路上就给扔了……你这次要穿什么去呢？”白羽瞳好像才想起来这茬，故意发问，“别人也就算了，老头子指名道姓的要我带你过去，我总不能说因为你在我这玩的乐不思蜀，都没空去买衣服出不了门吧？那老头子今后要怎么看你呢？”  
刚才的口交让展耀有点缺氧，脑中空白。他还维持着跪坐的姿势，两手微握成拳撑在地上，两眼无神的看着白羽瞳。

白羽瞳说的上次，是半个月前。

东堂新上位的堂主也是个不怕死的，上来三天就宣布结婚，对外只称自己其实并没什么野心，阴差阳错才当上堂主，为了老婆孩子今后要收心，要隐退。东堂的新堂主平时做人低调，要不是真的有人见过他徒手爬上快倒塌的摩天轮把当时还只是个人质的堂主夫人毫发无损的救下来，所有人都还以为他在堂里只是个划水的。  
白羽瞳自然也在邀请名单里。他本来去不去都无所谓，手下告诉他东堂的堂主夫人只是个做珠宝设计的，从不和道上沾边，背景清白得很。先不说一点风声都没有，一开口就直接是结婚，马上连孩子都揣上了，还把人哄得刚上位就要金盆洗手，招数真不是普通人能比云云，起了兴致才决定过去走一趟。

那时展耀还张着腿跪在地上，他已经没有力气，只能尽量试着靠体重往下压，要把被钉在地上的一排从小到大排列着的肛塞里的最后一个吃进后穴。他才吸着气把自己放下来，白羽瞳就决定去赴宴。  
白羽瞳本来想一个人去，想了想，好歹也是堂主的婚礼，既然要去，不如带个人，带谁呢？  
展耀腰腿酸软，没办法起来，白羽瞳按了控制器，地上的机关不再扣住肛塞，展耀一不留神歪倒在地上。

白羽瞳见他的屁股还咬着那只大号肛塞不放，随口说：“你这么舍不得啊？行，那你带着它一块出去好了。”  
展耀穿上了来时的那套西装，撑着墙跟在白羽瞳身后上了车。  
“这东西中间是空的，还有个洞，路上别发浪，水流出来把衣服弄脏了可没衣服给你换。”

展耀最后还是打湿了衣服。白羽瞳一番嘲弄，却没有把展耀丢在车里，从后备箱拿了另一套给展耀。白羽瞳的衣服几乎都是白的，拿出来的这身却是深蓝色的。

“你把手表也换一下，”白羽瞳随手还拿了一只表出来，“东堂最讲究这些面子上的。”  
展耀半天没伸手。那只表被白羽瞳打开了盒子盖，展耀认出是白羽瞳前些天订的表，比展耀手上那只名贵得多。  
“我…”展耀觉得让白羽瞳一直这么递着也不好，接了过来，“我就带手上这只，也不会有人看我…”  
白羽瞳第一次听展耀说拒绝，有些新鲜，拿回了表，说:“那你可躲好些，今晚指不定多少人眼睛要长在你身上。”

展耀比白羽瞳稍微高一点点，体型比白羽瞳瘦弱很多，以为会过大的西装穿在身上居然刚好合身，就像量身定做的一样。白羽瞳多看了几眼，没说什么，展耀也不敢问，两个人一前一后进了教堂。  
婚礼是很热闹的，四个堂主里除了东堂的新郎官作为主角是必须在场，另外三个今天是破天荒的居然来齐了。白羽瞳笑称那两堂的人根本都是来看八卦的，要是东堂这齐少爷找个门当户对的，估计今天一个人都不会来。展耀闻言，心里没来由的冒出一句：你不也是来看八卦？他没有表现得很明显，但展耀其实是个藏不住笑的人，想到刚刚的笑话，咧开嘴刚笑了一声，想起是在白羽瞳身边，又赶紧闭嘴恢复了往常的表情。

刚刚那一笑看得白羽瞳一愣，随后又是心烦意乱。  
这是白羽瞳第二次见展耀笑。  
起初他只是无意在老爷身边发现了展耀，心里一动，用了点手段把他弄了过来，最近却发觉展耀越来越像记忆里面模模糊糊的那个人……

热闹归热闹，无聊也是真无聊。新人交换戒指后他就把展耀推上车回去了。  
展耀早就昏昏沉沉，一坐回车里，他眼皮打架，暗暗掐着腿想让自己清醒一点，又听见一个声音轻柔的说着“没事了，今天已经结束了，睡吧”，扛不住困倦，展耀歪着头睡过去了，连中途歪进了白羽瞳怀里都不知道。

回过神来展耀心里莫名发酸。  
最初老爷本来想让展耀去东堂，甚至有意让他当堂主。展耀一念之差，用资历不够不能服众推拒了。过不多久，他终于随了愿，被派到白羽瞳身边，再后来，就是现在的景况了。

这一个多月来，他只出过那一次门，也都是在白羽瞳眼皮底下，跟在身边没离开过一米远。  
上次回来，白羽瞳说展耀出一次门就弄脏两套衣服，干脆以后都拿东西塞着后面，还省得连家里地板都弄脏。  
于是他也真的这么做了。这些天展耀的肉穴里几乎就没空闲过，最近发展到睡觉的时候都要塞个玩具在里面。白羽瞳肆无忌惮，玩得越来越过分，展耀甚至开始怀疑，是不是自己死在这里都没人会知道了。

今天可以出去，会不会也要被塞着跳蛋或者震动棒去见老爷，如果被发现……

展耀咬着下唇，等着白羽瞳继续发话。  
白羽瞳看着展耀有些可怜的神情，没打算再逗他，说：“老头子最近不知道被谁骗得去添了一处温泉山庄，喜欢得很，生日都要在那过。今晚去那里，交代了不用穿得很正式，穿浴衣就可以了。”  
然后刻意加重了语气：“这样我就不用担心你又弄脏衣服了……我可真不愿意花那闲工夫去量新的，麻烦。”  
展耀眼里的光又黯淡了一些，麻木的由着白羽瞳牵着绳子把他带进了浴室。

老爷喜欢这个温泉山庄也不是没理由的。不会过于偏僻，周围的地也有开发的潜力，他连接做了几笔称心的生意，自然心情大好。  
作为唯一一个摆到台面上的干儿子白羽瞳，自然给他们安排了单独的席位，免得闲人打扰。

老爷上了年纪，出入都坐在轮椅上，白羽瞳看见他来了，扯出笑脸换上：“老爷，生日快乐。”  
展耀跟在后面，也礼节性的弯腰喊了声老爷。  
寒暄了几句，老爷把话题转到了展耀身上。

“展耀，过来，我看看你。”  
展耀小步挪到老爷跟前，尽量平稳的低下身，蹲到老爷可以低头看他的高度。

他穿着白羽瞳的和式浴衣，有些大，但男式的浴衣大多宽松，除了显得领口敞得有些大，也看不出什么不妥。他一个月没修剪过头发，这会有些散发因为动作垂在脸颊两旁。他胸前露出的一部分皮肤，隐约还留着情色的痕迹，进来的时候所有人都看到了，现在老爷也看得一清二楚。

“展耀，你怎么好像瘦了。”  
“老爷……”  
展耀正要说话，白羽瞳开始恶人先告状。

“老爷，你这是怪我欺负展耀呢。”白羽瞳一脸被冤枉的不满。  
“羽瞳，你是个好孩子，这么些年我也看着你长大的，当然总是把最好的给你…展耀虽然跟着我才不久，也是个乖巧懂事的…”  
“乖巧懂事？”白羽瞳故意打断，再摆出歉意的神情，“老爷，我也是看您被蒙在鼓里一时生气才要打断，展耀在您身边的时候，我相信他一直是乖巧的，不然您也不会这么信任他来我这里。可就不知怎么，到了我这…不止乖巧没见得多乖巧，懂事？这我可要当面给您告状了。”

老爷摆出诧异的表情，说道：“哦？展耀这么不听话，气得羽瞳要当面来告状了。我今天再者，你说出来，我来说说他，让他改改。”  
白羽瞳真的换上了抱怨的语气：“老爷，展耀什么都不会，我拿出耐心来教，他还不认真听，一点小事教了一个月才勉强做得及格。再说重了几句，他还好像很委屈，娇气得很。我看他也就这张脸还看得过去，不然天天一肚子气。”

白羽瞳说得笼统，展耀心里不禁数落起来。  
一点小事。这一点小事是指学着做口活还是指其它把自己反复折腾就为了让你操得顺心的“小事”？

白羽瞳这么一说完，展耀明白自己也辩解不了什么，就干脆跪了下来，一副画押认罪听候发落的样子。

“展耀，我把你送给羽瞳，你委屈吗？”  
老爷话讲得直白，声音不大不小，身后的下人都听得清清楚楚，却都装作没注意的样子，站在原地纹丝不动。  
“展耀一直承蒙老爷照顾，相信老爷的安排自有道理，哪里会有委屈。”  
“你不委屈？那怎么少爷告状告到我这来了？”  
“……”  
“真令我失望。跟我过来，我有话问你。”

展耀跟着老爷去了后面厢房，不一会隐约传来几下摔东西的声音。  
没多久老爷就独自出来，白羽瞳上前，说道：“老爷，别生气，是我不好，不该这种开心日子告诉你这些。”  
老爷面色如常，声音也没有不悦：“羽瞳，你管教人还是太心软。大可强硬些，不用顾着是我这送过来的人就留情面。”  
“是，老爷。羽瞳记下了。来，我陪你去主厅，大家还等着您去发话呢。”

-

昨晚老爷本来意思让白羽瞳留下，第二天早上再陪他吃个早饭。白羽瞳借口公务，溜之大吉。回来的时候，白羽瞳看起来还是心情很好的，甚至特意交代展耀要处理被老爷砸到的伤口，让展耀十分意外。  
尽管如此，展耀心里还是有些不安的。他回到地下一层那间屋子里，仔细清理了自己之后在笼子里睡下。展耀似乎睡了很久，再醒来时，眼前是白羽瞳寒冰一样的双眼，自己却被双手吊起，坐在一架木马上。

对自己的遭遇倒不奇怪，展耀担心的是白羽瞳的眼神，他看起来非常不快。  
看展耀醒了，白羽瞳拍拍他的脸。  
“小野猫，你家老爷才教过你，怎么你转头又胡言乱语呢？”

展耀还不太明白具体指的是什么，白羽瞳启动了木马。

不知过了多久，木马停止晃动，展耀得到暂时的解脱。要不是双手还被悬着，他大概要从木马上掉下去。  
展耀还喘着气，坐在一旁的白羽瞳从手机调出一段录音。  
录音里前部分有些模糊，到了后面展耀听出了老爷的声音，听清老爷说了什么的时候，他不自主的又打了个寒颤。

“…传言…那些人…他们……哼…天天在我耳边念叨，我也不想总是倚老卖老，要给他们个闭嘴的理由。有人说你和白羽瞳一直都认识。现在给你机会解释清楚。”  
正是昨晚的录音。

一阵窸窣的动作声，是展耀跪下来的声音。  
“是的，老爷，那是很久之前……都过去了，现在老爷把我送到白羽瞳身边，意思我明白。展耀的心一直是老爷的，老爷放心。”

展耀的身体小幅颤抖着，他不清楚白羽瞳心里怎么想这些话，但现在不管白羽瞳会从哪个角度去看这件事，他都不会有什么好下场。  
白羽瞳漫不经心的按着展耀的肩膀往下按，他有意无意的按在了展耀的伤口上，展耀瑟缩了一下，无处可躲，只能任由木马上的假阴茎再往身体里刺进几分。

“哼，这些年这些一样的话我听了太多，真真假假，你有哪些动作，我都一清二楚。”  
“既然已经把你给了别人，本不该再由我来管教你。羽瞳毕竟是手下的堂主，又是名义上的少爷，他都来我跟前告状，你总是有错处。你就跪在这儿，什么时候白羽瞳想起来找你，你再起来吧。”

所以……所以昨晚，白羽瞳根本就可以在老爷一走就进来找他，又或者，直接把他晾在那里一晚……  
白羽瞳只让他跪了半个小时，已经是大发慈悲了。 

“你说我和你很久之前就认识了，我怎么不知道？”  
白羽瞳微微弯腰，双手捧起展耀的脸，食指缓慢摩擦着他的脸颊。

展耀现在说什么都难逃一劫，认命的闭上眼睛，只听白羽瞳继续说道：“还是你这欠干的小骚货为了脱身，什么理由都随口往出编？你到底有几句话是真的？”  
反正白羽瞳也不会信，说得多错得多，展耀选择闭嘴不言。

“你怕我吗？”  
白羽瞳问出来的时候，突然发觉自己似乎常常这么问。

他应该怕我吧。  
白羽瞳这么想着。白羽瞳很少在凑得这么近的时候仔细去看展耀。他才发现展耀脸上也是有个不显眼的小痣的，和那个人太像了…他为什么要这么像…

真是莫名其妙。如果是普通人，都会找遍机会从他这里脱身吧。有意无意的给了展耀两次机会，他都老老实实的出去回来……

太烦了。  
为什么展耀这么像他，却又只是像？  
为什么要安排展耀来他身边？

白羽瞳快被自己的一些想法烦死了。  
即使这样展耀也一直不说话，再为难他估计又要晕了。

白羽瞳把展耀从木马上抱下来，却没解开他的手铐，留他吊在原处。  
“我出去一下……你在这反省一下，以后别乱说话。”  
说完白羽瞳更烦了。  
到底为什么要交代这些，明明直接走出去不管他就行了。

大约听见白羽瞳要出去，展耀放松了一直悬着的神经，脚一软，轻轻呜咽一声，被挂在那就这么昏了过去。  
白羽瞳听到动静，鬼使神差的回去把展耀放了下来，又亲自把人抱到浴室避开伤口做了清理。看着展耀在不清醒的时候都是皱着眉头一副不好过的模样，白羽瞳第一次没有把他丢回地下室，而是把展耀抱到二楼的主卧，给他换了睡衣，替他盖上被子，这才离开。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对不起我总是不够坦率，只在梦中才敢向你表白。

前阵子北堂一个小掌事的，三把手都排不上的一个无名氏，就因为在东堂堂主婚礼上见了展耀一次，回去日思夜想，还特意托人送礼捎话，想把人借去几天。  
白羽瞳置之不理，他算老几，要人都要到这来了。

但也总有打上照面的时候，白羽瞳都快走出门了又被拦住要请去闲坐。  
白羽瞳被这个小矮个缠了挺久，这次问也不问，说没空。  
“白少爷别走，唉，谁不知道展耀是老爷给你的人，当然不是随随便便就请得动的。”  
白羽瞳停下来，那个人没看出来白羽瞳那眼神不是想听他继续说话而是要打人，句句话都在把自己往阎王殿送。  
“就四天，绝对不多一分钟……”

展耀还在白羽瞳身边跟着，他听着别人像说一样物件一样要用什么来换自己，终于正眼瞧了一下这个傻子。  
他给的条件确实丰厚，年纪轻轻就手里握着这么多资源，还甘心当个三把手都不是的小头头。坐着最清闲的位子，过着最爽快的日子，这样去想，估计是北堂那老头又一个私生子，说不定要人的还不是他，是和北堂有利益关系的人。  
白羽瞳如果话说的太绝，得罪的也许不是眼前这个傻子，而是他背后的人。

“这点东西就想把人要去四天，你家老头没教你算数？”  
白羽瞳这意思，听起来是要坐地起价。对方觉得有戏，于是问：“四天不能少了，我可以加一些……”

那人正因为展耀看了他得意起来，想着这事快成了。  
突然他就被人踹了裤裆一脚，倒在地上还没喊出几声，一把枪贴上了他的太阳穴。  
“我有阵子没去做事，不记得枪里有没有子弹了。”踹人的正是白羽瞳，他按了保险，“你要不要现在帮我数数还有没有？”  
“白少爷，有话好说，不就是加价么，何必这样……唉！别按了疼……”

“呵，加你这条命都不够。”  
白羽瞳说着就扣了扳机，被抵着的人吓得大叫，发现没有子弹打出来，眼泪鼻涕已经提前流了一脸。  
白羽瞳收回抢，站起来踢了他一脚，遗憾的说：“原来已经用完了。”

那人忍着疼爬起来，嘴里骂着：“你不愿意就不愿意，你今天要不把我打死，不然今后你别想有好日子过！”  
白羽瞳气还没出完，狠狠瞪了他一眼，对方收了声，他不想再多废一句口舌，离开了。

-

展耀最担心的还是来了。  
白羽瞳受伤了，上次从交易的地点正要回去，被人设了陷阱，车子发生爆炸。因为上车前展耀突然头疼，白羽瞳也耽误了一下没上车，两人距离车子还有些距离，比起丢了性命来，伤势都不算太重。  
白羽瞳在爆炸瞬间就反应过来，他用身体护住了展耀，展耀只是手和脸有些擦伤，白羽瞳的后背被烫伤了一块。  
白羽瞳背后的伤口面积不大不小，照平时的话他都不会放在心上，该干什么干什么。但他得了个借口可以清闲一阵子，当然不会拒绝。

这件事走过场一样查了查，自然不了了之。  
白羽瞳应付完一波来自老爷那边的嘘寒问暖，完成了今天的装柔弱任务，就没什么事了，打算去看看展耀。

展耀是没受什么伤。就白羽瞳身后的伤口有点吓人，这些天白羽瞳为了好打发那些拿探病当幌子来看热闹的，每天时刻都摆出一副快要归西的死人脸，把展耀也骗住了。再加上白羽瞳一直在为之前展耀“招蜂引蝶”的事生气，指名要展耀一个人来照顾他。  
就这样，本身生活自理能力就是零的展耀强行学习照顾人，倒把自己整病了。今天刚给白羽瞳换好新的药，才起身就晕倒了。

展耀睡的并不安稳。  
展耀沉在梦里，生病的麻木无力理所当然的让他昏昏沉沉。他一直记着是不是该去给白羽瞳换药，手上那只手表的指针却停着不走。四周软软绵绵的，带着清新的味道，还有柔和的温度。  
是在梦里吗？展耀猛地惊醒过来，发现自己躺在床上，还穿着一件很舒服的睡衣。  
他努力的回忆了自己睡过去之前的场景，对自己的处境冒出了“会不会还在做梦”的想法。

手表还在枕头边，展耀看了下时间，手表的时间一直在走，显示已经过了时间了。  
当展耀微微撑起身，看到门口靠门框拄着的白羽瞳，本来还有点怀疑，现在展耀确信这是个梦。

是在梦里吧。他只在梦里见过这样的白羽瞳。  
这个白羽瞳没有像之前刻意绷着脸拧着眉头做出伤口疼痛的样子。这个人神情自然的很，精神十足，甚至被展耀刚醒有些发懵的表情逗得轻轻发笑。

展耀很久没在梦里见过这个他想念许久的人了。  
展耀关于以前的印象已经少的可怜，偶尔能梦到之前的白羽瞳，来来去去也只是几个相同的场景在反复。  
展耀太想念白羽瞳了。  
但展耀快忘记怎么去想念白羽瞳了。

“小白…是你吗？”  
展耀尽管在“梦里”，还是去揉了揉眼睛。

白羽瞳不止一次听过展耀念过“小白”这个名字，心想着你也不能看到一个名字里带白的就喊。  
鬼使神差的，白羽瞳回答道:“怎么了，我在这。”  
白羽瞳说完想咬舌头，自己这是在演哪一出。

“小白…”展耀又喊了一遍，已经带上了哭腔，“是你吗，小白…臭老鼠，我好想你，你怎么才出现…”  
是在梦里了。如果是现在的白羽瞳，听到小白这个名字绝对不可能回应他，更不可能由着展耀“骂人”。

反正也是在梦里，这个人只是自己脑子里臆想出来的，展耀无所谓面子，把心里的苦楚都往出倒。  
“你知不知道，你已经一点都不记得你是谁，也不知道我是谁…你竟然连我也忘了，死老鼠，还天天指使我……”  
展耀说着，看白羽瞳要过来，突然拿被子蒙起头把自己盖的严严实实。  
“你别过来，你别看我…我…我身上…我现在…”

白羽瞳只是被他勾起了好奇。  
小白是谁？为什么还要被叫臭老鼠？这么想念他，还不想被他看见？  
白羽瞳都没觉得自己已经开始冒酸气。  
被我玩过这么让你觉得不堪？白羽瞳去坐在了床边。他就要掀开被子，戳破这个哭的发抖的人的美梦。

“我好想你，我好想你…小白…我真的…好想好想你…”  
展耀很明显在哭，声音都在颤抖。  
“我不想忘记你，小白…我…我没有办法了…”  
展耀还是蒙着头，他的声音太可怜了。

白羽瞳的手在半空滞住。  
白羽瞳从没见过这么软弱的展耀。  
这个展耀完全放下了全部的防备，向人坦诚自己。  
哪怕是展耀第一次与他对视，那一闪而过的慌张神色里，都带着戒备。  
白羽瞳还是强硬的掀开了被子。

“展耀，没关系的。”  
白羽瞳看他闷得脸有些红，伸手摸了他的额头，有些发烫，大约是有些发烧，神智没有那么清醒。  
白羽瞳临时决定还是让他这个美梦继续下去。

白羽瞳也知道想念一个人的感觉。  
大约四年前白羽瞳昏迷在海边，被老爷身边的人发现救走。白羽瞳什么都不记得，靠着身手和能力出众，老爷直接他收了做干儿子。  
白羽瞳也不是什么都不记得，有时候会闪过一些碎片化的记忆，都是关于同一个人，试着去回想，又什么都抓不住，只能依稀觉得，那是一个对自己很重要的人…  
这种感觉太折磨人，白羽瞳都明显能感觉到，自己因此变得暴戾多疑，却无法控制。

要进帮会，多少要舍弃一些人和事，白羽瞳猜测，或许展耀的心结从那时就开始锁住了他。  
现在，展耀也在遭受同种痛苦。白羽瞳不想承认自己有一时心软，欺骗自己是想得知这个人的更多信息。

被子被白羽瞳掀到展耀肩膀的位置，不让展耀再遮着脸躲避。  
白羽瞳用自己也不敢信的温柔语气说:“没关系，可以慢慢想，你不要着急。你发烧了，我去给你拿点退烧药。”  
白羽瞳要起身，展耀拉住他:“你别走，留下来。你不要走…”

白羽瞳拿手覆住展耀那只用力得指甲盖发白的手，想扯开。感受到手主人的强硬，他只得说:“我就是去给你拿药。”  
展耀抽了下鼻子:“不行，你走了就不会回来了，那我就该醒了…”

“醒了？”白羽瞳愣了一秒，才反应过来，展耀不只是发烧迷糊，他根本是混淆了现实，以为自己在做梦。  
展耀瘪嘴：“我好不容易才在梦里见到你，你别走…”

白羽瞳心里摇头。拉了椅子在床边坐下，给展耀安了心。  
白羽瞳试探着问:“我在梦里会有不同么？现实里我不也是这样子？”

“哼，臭老鼠…”  
正在“梦中”的展耀，终于确信又能多“拥有”白羽瞳一会，此时本性暴露无遗。  
“你能有什么区别？一样的骄傲自大，做事冲动，我行我素，蛮不讲理，以为自己刀枪不入…”  
“臭老鼠，你越来越讨厌了，在梦里还要跟我对着干，让你留下来还不情不愿，梦里吃药有什么用，骗人不打草稿。”  
“你只是个假的，就是假的，假的还这么讨厌，你怎么这么讨人厌。”

“…”  
白羽瞳听展耀这样列数罪状，心里的小人都想冲出来替他怼人，被他吞了回去。  
听展耀数落完，他干笑着，说:“那你怎么会认得我是你要找的小白？”

展耀的表情瞬间变得委屈巴巴，才停了的眼泪又往出钻:“他不会像你这样对我。”  
展耀见白羽瞳有些错愕，又说:“你别担心，他没对我怎么样，只是不记得我。有些误会，没事的…”

白羽瞳心里清楚自己对展耀做了哪些事，那些绝不是能用“没有怎么样”来总结。

“奇怪了，你是假的，怎么这么多问题，你现在闭嘴，快抱抱我，只怕一会我就醒了。”  
展耀说着，坐直了身子。白羽瞳没动，展耀干脆起身去抱住他。  
白羽瞳心想好人做到底，也抱住他。

“臭老鼠，你送我的表在梦里总是坏，时不时就不走时间了，我很怕睡过头耽误给现实里的你换药。现在我希望睡过头，它又一直在走。你人讨厌，送的表也讨厌。”  
“你既然是假的，应该我说什么你做什么…不对，我不用说你也该知道我要你做什么，让你抱我也不抱。你就算是假的，也讨厌。”  
“想梦见你好难，你为什么不能主动出现？”  
“借着受伤天天指使我，使唤我，我都记下来了，这些都要算在你头上，你真讨厌。”  
“你受伤了，我当然要照顾你，但是你使唤我，我就不喜欢……”

展耀嘀嘀咕咕的讲了半天，他一边数落自己“梦中”这个听话的白羽瞳，一边指控“现实”的白羽瞳有多过分。  
他说话的时候鼻息呼在白羽瞳脖子和耳边，撩得他有些心痒。  
展耀脸上贴着一小块浅色的胶布遮着脸上的伤，他自己贴的，没贴好现在有点翘边。他的头发又长长了一些，整个人柔软了不少，是真的有些可爱的模样了。  
他很久没做过这么安稳的梦，于是不厌其烦的向白羽瞳说着想念。

“如果这是现实多好，最近我会梦到我在医院里，你给我削苹果，没一会我就醒了。这个梦我不喜欢，它太短了，我都没和你说上几句话。”  
“我又记不得别的你了，我怎么办呢……”

展耀说着，摸上白羽瞳的脸颊。这个触感太真实了，他忍不住，不客气的轻轻掐了一下。  
白羽瞳面不改色。展耀想着，果然还是梦里的白羽瞳比较老实，打不还手骂不还口。  
白羽瞳的脸颊被他掐的红了一点。  
“我把你的脸掐红了。”展耀说着，亲上了白羽瞳被他掐红的地方。

这是白羽瞳“第一次”被展耀主动亲。  
这感觉很奇怪。  
被展耀掐，他毫无感觉。  
展耀亲上来的时候，他却没来由的，有些鼻酸，带着些心痛，是想流泪的感觉。

白羽瞳察觉到心里怪异的痛楚，把脸偏过对着展耀，说：“你掐痛我了，再亲一下。”  
展耀板正白羽瞳的脸：“在我的梦里你也想命令我，想得美。我偏不亲一下，我亲两下。”

展耀这下去亲他的嘴唇。轻轻碰了两下。  
亲完了笑着看白羽瞳。  
展耀笑得很幸福，这个梦太值得了，这么久了也没醒，白羽瞳还任他揉捏。

这两个浅稳温柔无比，这只是轻轻两下，白羽瞳却仿佛尝到了展耀满腔的热爱。  
但这份爱不是他的，是另一个和他长得很像，叫小白的人的。  
他正在“偷”别人的喜欢。  
白羽瞳心里的颤栗混着心痛，敲得心里发麻。  
展耀至少知道自己想念的人是谁，白羽瞳那些模糊的记忆却一点线索都没有。

展耀放开白羽瞳，钻回床上躺好。他看了下表，时间已经过去很久。如果说梦里的时间比现实过得快，他现在醒来还来还不算迟。  
展耀依依不舍的看着白羽瞳，说：“已经很久了，我该醒了，我再醒来就该去给白羽瞳换药了，他伤口还没好，这么大面积的烧伤一定要留疤了……”

白羽瞳看着慢慢闭眼准备“睡去”的展耀，问他：“他对你也不好，你不如在梦里多留一会儿。”  
展耀把眼睛挣开一点缝，说：“他虽然也讨厌，可他是活生生的白羽瞳，我不想他有事。那天发生爆炸，他还护着我了……”  
展耀想起什么，把手伸出被子，示意白羽瞳握着他的手。  
“你是假的，你就坐在这边看着我睡，这样我多和你相处一会儿。”  
白羽瞳被他的逻辑绕的无语。  
展耀没一会儿就睡着，嘴角还挂着笑。

白羽瞳捞起那只平平无奇的表，真的瞧不出一点特别，还有些磨损。  
他放下表，去拿了药来放在床头柜，带上门离开了房间。


	5. Chapter 5

漆黑的夜。  
凌晨两点的香港机场比起白天安静了许多，展耀掐着点和白羽瞳在这里等人。  
白羽瞳还是精神十足，他们为了找出这个嫌疑人，已经耗了很多时间，这次几乎是十成十的准确情报，就等航班抵达……  
白羽瞳看展耀隔一会就在揉太阳穴提神，给他抚了几下背。展耀本来垂着眼皮，下意识睁眼看表，问白羽瞳，提前了吗？  
白羽瞳笑笑，说：“没呢，航班要延误一会，本来还有十四分钟，现在大概二十六分钟，你要不要眯一会？”  
白羽瞳抚背挺有一套，展耀压力缓解了一些，头还是有些晕，摇摇头说：“不了，大家都熬着呢。”  
“都说了你不用来，你来了也……”白羽瞳话说到一半，意识到这只猫要龇牙了，转移了话题，“不是，我是要说，你好几天没休息了，这边挺危险的。”

展耀知道白羽瞳要说类似“你来了也做不了什么”“出外勤还是要靠我”之类的。  
他当然明白。但是这次一定要跟着白羽瞳才行。  
不然他要怎么和白羽瞳解释，他早就知道航班要延误，早就知道这次除了嫌疑人，一块送上门的还有几位上家，能凑个几桌麻将，早就知道这次凶多吉少……  
展耀不能告诉白羽瞳，不然他就得进一步解释他已经重复过无数遍今晚的场景，再进一步解释他是如何反复重来……  
不可能过不去今晚的。不可能的。

既然还有快半个小时，白羽瞳问展耀开始闲聊：“猫，你知不知道你家冰箱里头那个罐头过期了？我才想起来，上次在门口站了半天都没想起来是这茬漏了，忘了给你扔掉。”  
这段对话展耀熟悉的简直可以倒背如流：“没事，我没吃。罐头我都能放过期，我是不是很不知道照顾自己。”  
白羽瞳的话被抢先说了，话头被掐断了，挠挠头：“没有怪你，我怕你吃了生病。”  
展耀反问白羽瞳：“你说今天几点能回去了？”  
白羽瞳说：“要打赌吗？谁猜的最接近就赢，你要是输了明天晚上去我家吃饭。”  
展耀还没知道的这么远，说：“那可能四点半吧，一切最顺利的话，机场回去路程加上收尾。”  
白羽瞳也想猜四点半，拉着嘴角，勉勉强强的把自己的时间挪到了四点一十五。

展耀然也是早就知道白羽瞳要说四点半，笑了没两声，耳机里面突然有人问：“几点了？”  
展耀心里冒出不好的预感，记忆里从来没有人在这个时间问过几点。  
展耀拉住白羽瞳的胳膊，问他，今天出来的人有没带表的吗？  
白羽瞳摇摇头，张嘴说了些什么，可展耀只看得见他动嘴巴，一个字也听不见。  
“小白？”展耀真的慌了，那些后遗症也不至于在这个时候发作吧，为什么是现在？  
白羽瞳还在张嘴说话，展耀看着眼前的画面越来越模糊，一手攥着白羽瞳的袖子，一手捂着脑袋，头也开始疼了……

“喂，你怎么了，展耀？”  
渐渐能听见声音，头疼丝毫没有缓解，展耀微微睁开眼睛，好像能看到一些了。  
展耀眨眨眼，眼前模模糊糊的，好像是白羽瞳。  
是白羽瞳。

“展耀，几点了，快醒醒，跟我去机场。”  
展耀终于听清了白羽瞳说的什么，“机场”两个字让他瞬间清醒过来。  
“别抓着我了，换衣服，今天也不是接普通人。”白羽瞳看展耀醒了，扣下展耀的手，袖子都被抓出褶子了，等会还是得再换一身才行了。  
展耀听到机场的时候还以是为是又回到了那一天，原来还在这里，在这个“世界”里。

原来又是一场梦。  
还好是梦，一切还有转机。

展耀想起来了，今天要去接老爷的亲孙女小怡。  
自己到底为什么睡着了？  
展耀记忆断断续续的，实在想不起来，不如快点收拾了。

这次情况比较特殊。  
小怡特别指名要白羽瞳去接她。  
老爷特别疼这个孙女，自然她说什么就是什么。白羽瞳养伤期间，本来是打算两个月都不露面的，干儿子毕竟比不过亲的，该出门还是得出。  
这次的司机是个新人，话多还八卦，一点也不怕死，关于小怡的八卦给他们讲了一路。  
小怡是遗腹子，老爷只有一个女儿，老来得女，从来都是捧在手心上的。女婿他一早就看不上，没钱还没上进心，但是女儿被灌了迷魂汤铁了心和这个男的跑了。老爷明里暗里软硬兼施，最后也算了，毕竟只有这一个不是，养老送终还是亲女儿。  
于是也就算了。还安排了人悄悄保护着。  
女婿没有上进心就想着靠偏路子发财，被人骗着投资赌博，欠了不少债，时不时都有追债的上门，就这样了她还咬牙不离开。老爷还怀着侥幸希望有一天女儿迷途知返，让手下这些事不要管，这个从小锦衣玉食的小公主一定会忍不了回来的。后来她肚子已经七个月了，在那天被老公打了一巴掌之后，她拿脚踹完这个垃圾就给老爷打了电话要回家。结果就下楼梯的时候没站稳从楼梯滚了下去。  
“所以这个孙女就是老爷如今唯一的牵绊了，她就是要星星老爷都会给她摘下来的，白少爷您也多担待，”司机小弟激情的讲着八卦，开上了那段高速。今天的黄昏特别好看，小弟一副没见过世面的样子，喊白羽瞳去看，“白少爷，您看右边，今天这片天真是美丽，我还是第一次看。”

白羽瞳看着外面，扭头对展耀说：“是挺好看的，展耀，你也看看。”  
白羽瞳特意打上石膏还绑住绷带吊着的胳膊有点挡住视线，展耀大概瞧了一眼，敷衍着说：“挺好看的。”  
出门前白羽瞳因为被展耀捏皱了衣服，换衣服的时候突发奇想：既然我都“伤重”到出不了门，不如做得像点。又耗了些时间给自己搞出来这么一套。  
不止胳膊，后备箱还放着他的“拐杖”。

他们出门比预定时间晚了不少，司机开的着急，后半程就没怎么说话，只是说了些小怡的喜好，等会接待有个底。  
紧赶慢赶让他们给赶上了，小怡一眼就看到“全副武装”的白羽瞳，过去在他面前蹦了好多下，找不着地方和他接触。  
也确实。想拖着白羽瞳的胳膊甩一甩，一只胳膊吊着了，一只胳膊拄着拐杖了；想抱抱这个大块头，又怕压到他的伤口，难搞哦。  
小怡才十九岁，今年要回来过生日，在国外的时候知道老爷收了个干儿子，本来没上心，直到凑着看东堂堂主结婚的八卦的时候，看到了婚礼上躲在边角的白羽瞳的照片，于是就有了今天的事了。

“白羽瞳，你比照片看起来还好看。”  
小怡想去挽着白羽瞳往出走，白羽瞳僵着没走，表示自己还是不太方便。  
“小怡小姐，听说你喜……”白羽瞳才开口，小怡打断他。  
“你听人说的都不准，我喜欢什么我来告诉你！我喜欢餐厅里不放音乐，我还喜欢吃炒饭，可是他们很少做这个吃，你是不是还会做饭？你做给我吃好不好？”

白羽瞳耸肩，表示自己就是不太方便。  
小怡很遗憾，没赶上好时候。不过没关系，白羽瞳也跑不了。  
“我会呆三个月，三个月你肯定都好了，你跑不了的。”  
小怡说话有一说一，想到什么就说，物理攻击让人没有反手之力。白羽瞳无奈，轻轻咳了一下，展耀知道是白羽瞳要他来解围，说，小怡小姐，还是先回去看看老爷，老爷一早就在盼着您呢。

小怡瞅着这个一直默不作声的人，觉得有点眼熟。想了半天，“啊”的叫了一声，说：“我知道你，你就是那个，把那个谁……噢，我说呢！”  
展耀大概知道她要说什么，嗯了一声，做了个手势：“小怡小姐，这边。”  
小怡晓得这些八卦不要当面说，上了车还在瞄着白羽瞳，又回头去瞄后排的展耀，用自己以为别人听不到的声音，凑着白羽瞳的耳边问：“喂，他是不是那个，就是那个……”  
小怡的声音真的不小，展耀也只能假装没听到，看着窗外。白羽瞳问她：“哪个？”  
“哎呀，你知道我要说什么嘛！”  
白羽瞳回头看了展耀一眼，展耀也看白羽瞳。四目相对，互相尴尬。  
“你假装不懂噢，看不出来你也假的很。”  
白羽瞳看前面的后视镜，他不太看得明司机小弟的表情，不用猜也知道他在憋着，要不憋笑，要不憋着不开口。现在就是谁开口谁尴尬。  
小怡的八卦之心已经按奈不住，她挑明了说：“我听说哦，他原来跟着我姥爷的，东堂的少爷才结婚，为了他要隐退，都吵翻天喇！北堂那个老头的私生子全都看上他了，你告诉我，这些哪些是真的呀？”  
白羽瞳终于没忍住笑了出来，这些个传言里这是他听过最搞笑的版本了。小怡也没有恶意，她只是个吃瓜少女，今朝身处瓜田，只欠人家给她把西瓜切开了。  
小怡催他，说：“你笑什么，快告诉我。”  
白羽瞳轻轻的，用展耀也听得见的声音说：“他现在跟着我，关于我的才算真的。”

小怡听了，长长地“咦”了一声。白羽瞳可算给他切开了瓜，怎么瓜里还有一只瓜？  
“那他是被我姥爷派来看着你的喽？”  
“那可不。”  
“他可真没意思，你们也没意思。”  
小怡叹息，以为是什么惊天八卦呢，原来都是假的。  
她回头看看展耀，路灯的光影在他脸上不慌不忙的扫过，他的表情看不出喜怒，没有情绪。  
小怡又叹气。  
这样的大好青年，干嘛要来给人做眼线，可惜，可惜。


	6. Chapter 6

展耀一天没吃饭，饿得有点胃疼。  
实在是无妄之灾。  
展耀心想着，他蜷在地毯上，伴着铃铛轻微的响声，缩成一团。

那天把小怡接回去以后，简单吃了个饭，白羽瞳又被指使着陪小怡去看电影。  
他们包了一个厅看夜场电影。

白羽瞳在电影院昏昏欲睡，荧幕上男女主深情告白之后深情拥吻，小怡捂着脸花痴笑，想跟白羽瞳说她很喜欢那对cp，扭头一看发现白羽瞳居然眯着眼睛在悄悄看表，还不时往后面看，根本不想在这多呆。  
往后看能看谁呢，还不是看那个展耀。小怡想到这里，生气的锤了白羽瞳一下，白羽瞳瞌睡醒了一半，朦胧的看了一眼屏幕，就看到两个人抱在一起、周围的人都在鼓掌，很像电影结局。  
白羽瞳小声问小怡，怎么了，电影放完了？我送你回去？  
小怡哼了一声。电影还有十多分钟，没心情看了，嗖一下就站起来，越过白羽瞳，摸着黑走出了这个让人生气的情侣厅。

小怡不能得罪，可白羽瞳哄了半天都没哄好。  
“我的cp那么甜，你居然打瞌睡！我看错你了！我居然还觉得你长得好看，我瞎了眼觉得你这个瞎眼的好！”  
美梦破碎的少女，感到无比的伤心难过。她不想回去，在一家还在营业的糖水店点了三四分甜品，一边吃一边骂旁边的白羽瞳。  
白羽瞳还是那个白羽瞳，和两个小时前跟他一起进电影院看夜场电影的白羽瞳是同一个人，可他一点也不好看了，还拄着拐杖绑着绷带，一点安全感也无，当时到底是怎么凭着幻想把他和自己代入荧幕上那对美好的cp的？

小怡肯定是吃不完这么多的，她强行吃了三碗，实在吃不下去了，看了一眼坐在角落里不敢打扰的小弟们。展耀没有和他们坐在一起，他独自站在外面，置身事外的站着。小怡朝白羽瞳又哼了一声，撂下没吃完的一碗走了出去。  
“伤残人士”白羽瞳肯定也是追不上生气中的大小姐，小怡不想坐他们的车，自己打了出租车回家。  
小怡一个人坐出租车回去这样肯定没法交代，白羽瞳叫上了人紧随其后。小怡回去了老爷那里，小怡看到姥爷，特意摆出受委屈的脸，朝着他撒娇。  
后面跟着进来的白羽瞳知道大事不妙，直到老爷喊他过来坐，才慢慢过去放下拐杖坐下。

展耀作为一个合格的背景板，在后边静静的，一句话都没说。但有人不想展耀就当个背景板，他根本就不该在这里的背景里。  
老爷终于等回看完电影回来的小怡。老爷早看出来小怡特别中意白羽瞳，特别提点过，要白羽瞳多陪陪小怡。  
一直陪着老爷的女人向老爷悄悄耳语，小怡小姐看起来不太开心。白少爷最近受伤还没好，一直是展耀寸步不离照顾他。小怡小姐多半想和白少爷独处，白少爷身边多个人不方便。  
老爷看着展耀若有所思。很早之前有许多风声说白羽瞳来历不明，于是在那次舞会以后顺水推舟把展耀送到白羽瞳那边。展耀过去以后，白羽瞳那边三天两头出事，白羽瞳也是第一次受“这么重”的伤，重伤到了快一个月没见人，养了这么久，还是现在这样走不了路吊着胳膊，确实蹊跷。  
这样想来，老爷便说起要展耀回来陪陪他。  
白羽瞳快把杯子捏碎。他认识老爷旁边的女人，是北堂那个窝囊废送过去的，帮里的都叫她文姐。上次怎么没直接杀了那个小矮子，白羽瞳感到后悔。

白羽瞳叫身后的展耀，问他想不想回到老爷身边。  
展耀知道现在这情况他说什么都不对，只能说，听白少爷吩咐。  
白羽瞳露出遗憾的样子说，老爷，您看看，现在展耀越来越不如从前，一点想法都没有，什么都做不好。也就只能把展耀当一只宠物猫养着，再送回去只会给老爷增添烦恼。  
文姐假装好奇，说，宠物猫带出来，不是会容易走丢吗？  
白羽瞳也假装恍然大悟，说，你说得对，以后我不带他出来了，他这么笨，免得被别人几句话骗走了。

小怡看他们来来去去阴阳怪气的对话，觉得无聊透顶。她不明白，白羽瞳明知道展耀是老爷留在他身边的眼线，还要把人留在身边做什么。呆着只会更无聊，要白羽瞳明天再来陪她去看电影。  
只是去看个电影，又不用白少爷走多少路，就是从下车到影厅走点路也累不着我们白少爷，是吧。  
文姐第一时间附和了几句，老爷听了点点头，小怡心情好了些，跟老爷解释刚刚回来的时候没有生气，就是白羽瞳还不够了解她让她有点不开心。

老爷稍微抬了下头，房间里其他人都心领神会，知道老爷要聊私事，一个个退了出去。  
展耀也要走，被白羽瞳叫了回来。白羽瞳说，刚刚文姐不是才说宠物猫带出来会走丢，你也跟着那些人走了，想要跑去哪？  
文姐不阴不阳的对着老爷说了一句，看看，白少爷其实挺挂心这个展耀的，也许是舍不得展耀才不肯把人让回来呢。

背景板展耀面无表情，他现在什么都没法做主，说什么都多余。  
小怡坐在老爷旁边，她看看对面的白羽瞳，又看看白羽瞳身后的展耀。回来路上她没仔细瞧，现在这样看，她突然觉得这两个人摆在一起，还挺赏心悦目的。  
小怡当场说文姐，你懂什么呀，白羽瞳可是我姥爷的干儿子，他的身份当然要找个配得上他的人跟在身边呀。看看白羽瞳身边那些小弟，有哪个像展耀那么合适的？姥爷，你说是吧？  
在老爷这，孙女小怡什么都是对的，她就算说月亮能从水里捞出来也是对的。  
老爷说，小怡说得对。阿文，这是小怡，你记住，跟我孙女说话之前要想想清楚再说。  
文姐没讨到好收了声，等着下个机会再开口。

老爷开始说正题。  
老爷有意让白羽瞳和玄武会的冯老大多接触，能把对方拿下是最好，有必要的话，白羽瞳要和那个女老大联姻来并取资源。  
白羽瞳和展耀一起皱起眉头。  
白羽瞳听说过这个冯老大，没人知道她的真名，所有人都叫她冯老大。她表面上做地产，地产已经足够挣钱，暗里还有庞大的地下钱庄做些洗钱的生意。  
老爷缺的就是冯老大手里这个站得足够稳的洗钱资源。

展耀也知道这个冯老大。  
“上辈子”，白羽瞳被人冤枉参与洗钱，查到的几乎所有线索都指向这个冯老大这个幕后人，可一个能实际指控冯老大的证据也找不出来。  
若这次有机会接近……  
不，找到证据又怎么样呢。现在的白羽瞳，是真真正正的，正要开始参与这些事。

一听要把白羽瞳丢出去牺牲色相，小怡就不开心了。

“为什么是白羽瞳？姥爷，那么多人，怎么偏偏要找我喜欢的人去呢？”  
“小怡，乖，你是我亲外孙女，和羽瞳差着辈分呢。”  
“我不管，你要不没有我这个外孙女，要不没有白羽瞳这个干儿子。”  
“唉，姥爷怎么舍得不要小怡呢……”

这里的话事人都任凭小怡说话了，小怡当然想说什么都往出说。  
“我有点喜欢白羽瞳，我要他跟我拍拖。好姥爷，你换个人去找那个冯老大，好不好嘛……”

姥爷爱小怡爱的要命，小女孩撒个娇，这个大半辈子都在命令别人的老人，瞬间变成了一个只会点头照做的新入行小弟。  
“好好好，换个人去，把羽瞳留给你。”

文姐一眼看出白羽瞳不太愿意这门“亲事”。  
她也看得出老爷也只打算让白羽瞳陪陪小怡让她开心。  
在场的所有人，除了小怡，全都知道老爷是不会真的让一个干儿子去和他宠了快二十年的外孙女在一起谈恋爱，也全都知道白羽瞳只需要做做戏等这个快乐少女看中下一个他就可以解脱。

文姐悄无声息的插了一句，小怡小姐，你这该不会是初恋吧？  
小怡声音提高了几度，我当然…当然不是啦！我有恋爱经验的！  
小怡又对着白羽瞳说，白羽瞳，你呢，你有没有谈过恋爱？！  
白羽瞳点点头，嗯了一声。

小怡听了也不酸，看着时间，说要去休息，不然明天出去逛街不漂亮。  
展耀要去扶白羽瞳，小怡过去把活揽下来了。

“姥爷，我送送白羽瞳，我送他到门口。”

“小怡小姐，都送到这了，就别送了，谢谢你，快回去休息吧。”  
车已经停在门口，白羽瞳看周围也没有别人，干脆与她挑明。  
“小怡小姐，我谈过恋爱，现在，我也正有喜欢的人，我一直在爱着一个人，可是我一直不知道他在哪里。”

小怡脸红了，她以为白羽瞳要像套路里面那样，说一堆喜欢一个人没见过对方，直到遇见自己，才知道一直在等的人就是自己。  
可偏偏不是。

“我一直不知道他在哪里，也不知道他的名字。我只知道他叫我小白。”

展耀浑身一颤。  
展耀还不知道自己在梦中叫他的小白，被白羽瞳听见了。  
展耀以为这是白羽瞳残存的记忆。  
展耀差些就要叫出这个名字，他忍住了。

“小白？你确定这个名字会叫你？和你的形象可一点也不搭。”  
小怡想来想去，觉得白羽瞳是不是在网恋。不知对方在哪，不知道对方的名字，只有一个昵称，这不就是网恋么。  
“你喜欢这个名字，我也可以叫你小白。”

“不是的，小怡小姐。小白这个名字只能他叫。”  
“我有爱的人，我应该已经喜欢他很久了，只是我不记得他的样貌、名字、住址。”  
“我不记得一切，但我记得我爱他。”  
“我相信这世上，是确确实实的，有这个被我忘记的爱人。他一定也在找我。我相信不管多远、多久，我一定会遇到他、找到他。”

一路沉默。  
刚刚小怡听完白羽瞳那些话，愣了一会，接着问他明天还会不会过来陪她看电影。  
白羽瞳摇摇头。  
如果你想，我人可以到。我的人陪着你，我的心不会在这里。

当然是不欢而散。

展耀几次忍不住想问白羽瞳，何必把话说穿，小怡最多呆两个月，白羽瞳这“伤”，两个月好不了都很正常，他明明有大把的机会逃避。  
展耀悄悄的看后视镜，坐在旁边的白羽瞳没有烦躁，没有不安，反而看起来有些开心。

这个开车的小弟太生面孔，白羽瞳装患者还在继续。  
直到进门前白羽瞳都要撑着拐杖才能走，展耀刚“扶着”白羽瞳进去，关了门，白羽瞳就立刻变了个人。  
事实上他除了背上的伤口会有些痒，他已经几乎全好了。

他冷冷的看着展耀，今天他差点就失去了展耀，展耀居然还说凭他吩咐。  
把展耀送回去，老爷也会送个别人过来。白羽瞳为之前驳回老爷要求、要留下展耀的行为找到了理由，他稍稍冷静了些。  
那为什么要和小怡挑明了说呢。这个女孩简简单单，陪她演两个月的戏又有多难呢。  
为什么呢。

“为什么呢？”  
展耀还在整理刚刚替白羽瞳脱下来的外套，他的手被抓住，他听到了这么一句。

“为什么？”  
展耀不知道白羽瞳在问什么。

“是啊，为什么呢。”  
为什么下意识的要留住展耀的时候，想的是不想他陪在别人身边呢。  
为什么最近的梦里，也开始出现那个模糊的人，并叫他小白呢。  
为什么和小怡说自己已经有喜欢的人，脑中却不是那个模糊的形象，而是展耀呢。

为什么是展耀呢。

白羽瞳不想再想了。再想下去，他要疯了。  
白羽瞳拿出了那个带着铃铛的项圈。  
它的主人已经很久没有戴过，看到项圈的时候，展耀露出带点迷惑的神色。

“他们今天说得对，家猫不能总是出门，容易被人拐跑。”  
白羽瞳沉着脸给展耀扣上项圈，他的猫现在看起来又像个有主人的猫了。

“你原来是多野的一只猫，我没兴趣再了解了。不过，我不能再总是放你出去给我惹祸了。”

白羽瞳拆掉了那根连在项圈上的红绳，直接打横抱起他的猫，往地下一层走去。  
白羽瞳怀里的猫看到他在往地下那间屋走去，怕得要命又不能反抗，脖子上的铃铛一路叮铃铃地，替他抗议着。  
展耀发着抖搂住白羽瞳，把脸埋在他肩上。因为太紧张，他捏皱了来不及挂好的西服外套。直到白羽瞳把展耀放到那块圆形地毯上，又锁上了门出去，展耀留在黑透了的房间里，才终于放松的喘了一口气。

可能真的要变成猫了。  
展耀心里想着。  
从前他怕这间房间，因为夜晚如果没有灯会很黑，他“犯了错”的时候白羽瞳会把他关在这里，关上灯，锁上门，留他一个人面对黑暗。  
最近他越来越容易在白天犯困，黑暗里才觉得安全。

地毯很软，旁边是白羽瞳的外套，刚刚被他捏皱了，下次白羽瞳应该不会再穿了。  
昨天一天就没吃过什么，现在又累又饿，他觉得有些困。

“没事了，睡会吧。”  
那个让人心安的声音又在脑海里响起来。  
“睡吧。你在梦里，就可以见到你的小白了。”  
像被蛊惑一般，展耀把那件外套抱在怀里，真的睡了过去。

展耀再醒来，他发现自己躺在床上。

可不论如何，展耀都不会觉得一觉醒来双手被合绑在床头会是什么好事，更别提他现在的穿着：稍有廉耻一点的说法，有些暴露；敞开了说，他不如别穿了。  
这件深色浴衣展耀认得，是自己的。他穿着那件浴袍，腰带被挪作他用，不松不紧的绑在展耀手上打了死结；浴袍被掀开，他的身体裸露在空气里，一只手正随意的扫过他的胸前，不由得有点颤抖。  
是白羽瞳。  
是白羽瞳回来了。  
这些当然也是白羽瞳的杰作，除了他还能有谁？

展耀刚刚和白羽瞳对上视线，赶紧又闭上眼睛。  
他没看到我醒了，他没看到我醒了，他没看到我醒了。我也没醒，我还在梦里，现在这个梦是错的，我重来一遍。  
展耀心里反复念叨着，企图自我催眠。

白羽瞳又不是瞎子，怎么会没看到展耀那么明显的睁眼闭眼。

“哟，哟，我的宠物猫怎么还学会装睡了？”  
展耀一听，知道已经露馅，不情不愿的睁眼。他看到白羽瞳拿过一个巨大的盒子打开，开口的方向对着白羽瞳，展耀看不到里面是什么，却升起一种不好的预感。

“你昨天那表情，好像不喜欢那个铃铛。没事，你猜猜我出去给你带了什么新礼物回来了？”  
白羽瞳晃了晃手里的盒子，看起来轻飘飘的。  
展耀饿得没什么力气，就摇摇头。

“当当~”白羽瞳给自己配上音效，现宝似的拿出那件礼物，“你看看，是不是和你很配？”  
是一条黑色的毛茸茸的人工猫尾巴。  
展耀看了吓了一跳，该不会要给自己安上吧？  
如果是真的，那只猫尾巴的把手部分不用想也是要塞进展耀身体里。柄端是珠串一节一节的样子，目测二十几厘米长，被白羽瞳那只大手拿在手里都显得很粗，若真要塞进去，可得吃些苦头了。

“……我……”  
展耀瞪着眼睛看尾巴的样子让白羽瞳看得很愉快。  
“你是我的宠物猫，猫应该喵喵叫。”  
展耀听了，张了张嘴，他却没能发出那声白羽瞳想听的猫叫。

“看来这个礼物你很喜欢，你是不是迫不及待？”白羽瞳说着，还拿毛茸茸的尾端扫了扫展耀的脸，而展耀脸上不敢置信的表情，白羽瞳看得更加满意，又拿猫尾巴在展耀胸前划过。  
像是拿羽毛挑逗那样，酥麻的感觉窜进脑子里，展耀按奈不住，“啊”的呻吟了一声。

“呵，看你这么喜欢，可太好了，你这么期待，我也不能让我的小猫咪久等……”  
白羽瞳说着，单手托起展耀的屁股，去摸索那个小孔。

展耀根本没做好准备，穴口连一根手指都顶不进去，更别说这个尾巴。白羽瞳试了几次，很快失去耐心。  
“小猫咪如果不听话，会被教训的。”  
说着，直接把猫尾的柄端抵住了展耀的穴口，作势要往里推。

展耀怕得要命。真要这样直接进去，和拿刀砍他有什么区别？  
展耀其实很怕痛，光是想想就怕得要哭了，冷冰冰的前端现在就正在抵着他，他几乎是本能的想挣扎，手被困住，展耀只得拿脚去推白羽瞳，白羽瞳没费什么力气就一把捉住了这个一直没吃饭只喝了几口水的小猫的两只脚踝。白羽瞳一只手就捏全了那两只细细的脚脖子，稍微用力，就看到展耀因为痛楚而硬挤出两滴眼泪。  
可展耀没做声，他记得自己是要当个宠物，不能说话。

展耀现在有点后悔了，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的从眼眶里钻出来。  
他不知道是不是说错了什么梦话惹到白羽瞳才会这样。  
他倒是没猜错，他是说了些“梦话”。

-

白羽瞳把展耀关进那间房一个小时，他就有点后悔。  
展耀确实什么也没做。之前他做什么都错，要是不做也错，也太伤人了。  
白羽瞳打算去把展耀放出来，安抚一下他。白羽瞳记得展耀总是怕这间屋子，他在这间屋里有许多越界的记忆。

白羽瞳一进去就看到展耀蜷在地毯上，抱着自己的衣服，沉浸在梦里。  
展耀是否又在梦里见到他的小白了。白羽瞳冒出这么一个念头。

白羽瞳一凑近，展耀就醒了。但他有些虚弱，他想起来，又像鬼压床一样动弹不得。  
夜里他看不清这个人，但这个人应该是白羽瞳。

白羽瞳把自己丢在这里然后不是走了么，怎么会回来呢。是在梦里吗？  
他到底是那个讨人厌的死老鼠，还是那个让人放不下的活老鼠？  
“白、白少爷……”展耀迟疑的叫白羽瞳。

“不，我是小白。我是你的臭老鼠。”白羽瞳说。  
他不是第一次假装展耀的小白，他的谎言驾轻就熟。  
“我来你的梦里见你了。”

展耀一动不动。他在等这个臭老鼠抱他起来。  
可梦里这个次次都不听话的臭老鼠，这次依然听不进他脑子里想什么，不但不抱抱他，还在他旁边坐下了。  
梦里的假货果然不靠谱，白羽瞳有洁癖，才不会坐在地上。

“你怎么会在这里呢？你为什么要来这里，这里是我的秘密，我不想你知道。”  
梦中的假货白羽瞳，虽然既听不清他脑子里所想，又不注意还原细节，却还是贴心的。白羽瞳伸手抚着展耀的头发，这样亲昵的接触让展耀心里很舒服。  
“为什么你不愿意让我知道这个秘密呢？这只是一间屋子，为什么我不能来？”  
展耀还抱着那件衣服，他知道白羽瞳会问他，可答案他说不出口。  
他不想他的小白知道他现在和“白羽瞳”是这样的关系。他不想他的小白知道“白羽瞳”怎么对他。

“我就是不想你知道。”  
“那你喜欢这里吗？”  
梦里的黑夜漆黑一片，他看不清白羽瞳，感觉到白羽瞳抚摸他头发的手慢了下来。展耀怕白羽瞳担心，他谎称喜欢。

“可这里看起来不像你会喜欢的地方。这里好黑，我带你出去好不好。”  
“你说话真简单，也就在梦里这么简单。做梦真好，你想带我去哪里都可以，反正一觉醒来，我还是在这儿。”  
展耀说着，把怀里那件从现实中带进梦里的白羽瞳的衣服抱得紧了些。

“你赖在地上，是想等我抱你起来吗？”  
展耀有时候真的恨，为什么做梦也不能把这个傻子白老鼠梦的聪明一点，次次都要把话说得那么明白仔细才可以。  
“你当然要抱我起来，抱我出去，把我照顾的好好的。不然你存在我梦中的意义是什么？”

存在你梦中的意义。  
白羽瞳也问自己，为什么要进去展耀的“梦”里。  
他找不到一个像样的理由来解释。

白羽瞳觉得自己很喜欢这个在“发梦”的展耀。  
浸在梦中的展耀，非常的接近白羽瞳记忆中那个模糊的影子。可这个展耀清醒以后，就会消失无踪。  
白羽瞳在展耀的“梦”里可以触碰到遥远又虚幻的记忆，展耀在白羽瞳编造的梦里，可以见到他快要忘光的曾经的小白。  
他们只存在彼此的梦里。

白羽瞳抱起展耀往外走，展耀还拽着那间外套。  
“你身上有点凉，把衣服放下，我带你去浴室泡个热水澡。”  
展耀不愿意：“我不放，臭老鼠，你管我，我就要带着。”  
“等下衣服打湿了。”

“这件衣服和你之前喜欢穿的那件简直一模一样，除了袖口多了颗扣子。”  
展耀摸着被捏皱的地方，这件衣服可能是现在的他对于白羽瞳最完整的记忆了。  
“我要你穿给我看！”  
老实无比的展耀被白羽瞳放进调好水温的浴缸里，他指着放在旁边的外套，要白羽瞳给他表演换装秀。

“我穿又和他有什么不同？”  
展耀觉得他这个问题白问，只是催他快换衣服。  
“你不告诉我，我可走了。”

白羽瞳还真的从浴缸边起身，展耀着急了，拉住他：“你不准走，你走了我就再也不梦见你了，我情愿活在现实里，也不来见你了。”  
“那我们有什么不同？”  
“…你们穿这件衣服，没有什么不同。只是因为我喜欢你，所以喜欢看你罢了。”

梦里和虚假的人说这些反正不丢脸，展耀还是说了出来。  
展耀索性把心里的话都说了出来。

“他昨天把我关进去，要我做他的猫，说以后不让我出门了。也许他开始在乎我了。”  
“我觉得，他这种话才更像梦话。”  
“我有时候在想，会不会这里才是现实，那些只是我的不好的梦。”  
“不过梦里破绽多，你这个假的除了一张脸，哪哪都不像我的小白，我知道我现在做梦，我希望你多留一会。”

白羽瞳问他：“那你想做他的猫吗？”  
展耀被温度适宜的水温包围着，他闭着眼睛，看不到白羽瞳的表情。他说话慢慢的，又要睡着了：“如果是你，我愿意。如果一定要做你的宠物猫才能留在你身边，我愿意…”  
白羽瞳又问：“如果，是‘他’呢？”  
“嗯…你怎么总是问我这些我不想回答的问题…臭老鼠，讨人厌…在梦里你也讨厌…”  
也许是太相信这个梦里的白羽瞳最后会从水里抱他出来做完一整套服务，又也许是笃定自己在梦中，所以即使是在水里睡着也没事，展耀就这么睡着了。

-

展耀的眼泪只是给白羽瞳施虐的心添了一把柴火。  
“真可惜，我本来还想给你用点润滑剂，”白羽瞳欣赏着展耀泪汪汪的模样，“我说过，小猫咪不听话，要得到教训的。”  
说着，白羽瞳手上一用力，最前端的珠子直接被推进去了两颗。

“啊啊……”  
身体突然被侵犯，痛感实在是太强烈了，展耀叫了一声，剩下的全被堵在喉咙里，他用力喘着气，眼神涣散。  
白羽瞳听着展耀痛苦的声音，动作慢了下来。

“如果，是‘他’呢？”  
如果是给自己当一只不惹事的宠物猫呢？白羽瞳还没得到那个回答，现在他更问不出真正的回答。

他一定不会愿意。  
白羽瞳这样想着。  
就算这样，你也只能是我的猫……  
白羽瞳手里继续着，继续往展耀身体里推进那柄“利刃”……

才塞了一半进去，展耀就哭出了声，他实在接受不了更多了。  
展耀的屁股完全被托了起来，枕在白羽瞳膝盖上。白羽瞳已经放开了他被捏出青紫的脚踝，展耀稍微睁眼就可以看到粗壮的手柄埋在穴口，还有一部分在外面，长长猫尾在半空随着展耀的颤抖稍稍摇晃着。

这样你都不出声求饶吗？  
白羽瞳看得烦躁，展耀眼眶红红的，昨晚的气势一点也没有了，现在就像个真正的婊子一样含着猫尾扭着屁股，还要摆出一副被侵犯的样子。  
烦躁  
实在烦躁。

“小猫咪，你怎么不出声？你到底喜不喜欢这个礼物？”  
白羽瞳再用些力，柄端的珠子再被推进一节。展耀觉得肚子都要被顶穿了，他现在感觉不到饿了，只有痛苦在麻痹着他。  
“啊，啊唔…啊…”  
展耀张张嘴，也仅仅发出零星散乱的破碎呼吸。

“不对，小猫咪不是喵喵叫么？你后悔了，不想当我的猫咪，想回去老爷那里了吗。”  
白羽瞳拧着还剩在外面的一小截把手转了半圈，珠子上的细微凸起扫过展耀体内的敏感点，展耀被疼痛逼得退无可退，突然的快感又伸手把他往深渊的方向拉了一步。  
展耀猛然变调的呻吟在白羽瞳听来格外刺激，白羽瞳恶意地再转了转，展耀竟然把腿都盘到他腰上来了。

“你这么喜欢呢？”  
白羽瞳暂时停下了继续给展耀装尾巴的工作，他看到展耀两手被绑在头顶，并着细细的两只胳膊挡住脸小声的抽噎，大概是害怕和快感交织着鞭笞下来，把这个平时少言寡语的人给弄哭了。  
看来这个小宠物已经后悔了，都开始缠着他要撒娇赖账了。不过就算展耀现在求饶，白羽瞳也不会放过他了。

白羽瞳从盒子里拿出一个小小的遥控器，把它塞到展耀手里。  
“这个遥控器是控制你这条尾巴的，我不在屋里的时候，它会代替我陪你玩，你也不至于无聊……你先熟悉一下。”

展耀看不到手里是什么，遥控器扁扁的，只有拍立得照片一半大，上面有两个按钮，分不清是干什么用的。

“小猫咪，你可不要着急按，”白羽瞳把展耀有些偏了的姿势摆正，四两拨千斤的打开展耀挡着脸的手臂，对上那双失了神采的眼，慢吞吞的，把猫尾柄端往出拔了一点，“先给你把玩具‘安装’好，心急吃不了热豆腐……”  
展耀张着嘴，他连一点声音也喊不出来了。他的身体完全被别人控制着，他明确的感受到那根手柄被白羽瞳继续不急不慢的往里推，刻意被拉长的痛楚，时间仿佛凝固着不走，都是要让他用身体记得世上没有后悔药可吃。

“哦，还有一颗在外面。”  
“啊…啊…”仿佛过了一辈子，展耀努力找回了呼吸，他以为已经结束了，白羽瞳却说还有一颗、还要继续，吓得展耀没停过的眼泪继续往出涌。  
展耀才醒过来，毫无准备就被人塞进这么长一根尾巴，从一开始就痛到他忘记身份去条件反射的反抗，没多久那张小口就肿了，现在他都被撑满了，还要继续吗？  
展耀呜呜的哭着，终于，他带着哭腔开了口：“喵……喵……”

白羽瞳听见这求饶的两声猫叫，顿时有点扫兴。  
还以为展耀是多犟的人，原来不过如此。  
盒子里还有个配套的铃铛，比先前展耀项圈上的更大。白羽瞳摇了摇，声音非常响亮。

白羽瞳给展耀戴上铃铛，起身整了整衣服，他已经没了兴致，不想多留。  
“你手上的遥控器是控制你的小尾巴的，有一个按钮能让这条尾巴滑出来。你要是后悔了，不想继续当宠物了，不妨试试这个遥控器。”  
正好手机传来讯息需要处理一些事，白羽瞳出了房间去了书房。房门没关上，半开半掩，展耀看着白羽瞳出去，把他留在现实里。

展耀手里的遥控器被他小心翼翼的摸索了半天，上面什么都摸不出来，只有尚不明确的两个按钮，各自举着镰刀，随时准备带他上天堂或者下地狱。  
白羽瞳方才只说，有一个按钮是能让他在反悔的时候按下解脱，并没有说是哪一颗，也没说另一颗是做什么的。只要展耀按了遥控器，不论怎样，都是表示他不想给白羽瞳当宠物了。

这个姿势展耀太难受了，所幸是白羽瞳没有绑住展耀的腿。展耀小心翼翼地翻了个身，换了个趴着的姿势。  
展耀把没干的眼泪往床单枕头上蹭，心里恶狠狠的把白羽瞳骂了一遍又一遍。  
他也只能这样转移注意力。展耀已经快一天一夜没吃饭，现在他的肚子时时刻刻都在提醒他：快点去吃东西，吃点什么都好，再不吃你就饿死了……

饿死算了，这样不上不下的，太折磨人了。  
展耀慢吞吞的又伸了个完成度只有40%的懒腰——毕竟他一醒来还没咋清醒就被白羽瞳鼓捣一通塞了条尾巴，展耀扭了一个相对比较能忽略那根尾巴的姿势，努力闭眼企图再度入睡。

睡过去吧，睡过去就好了，也许这个现实才是他的噩梦，只要睡着进入梦里，那个温柔的白羽瞳又会回来了。

一个不留神，展耀不小心把遥控器在床头上磕了一下，展耀听见滴的一声，吓得浑身僵硬，生怕按到投降按钮，等了一阵……没有反应。  
什么啊，原来这个遥控器就是个假的。就是说嘛，怎么可能有什么“投降”选项让它自己出去，现在里面一点缝隙都没有了，还是这种难为人的形状，自己拔出来都得半天，这种“一键投降”的鬼话，自己居然也信了？  
展耀心里自言自语了一阵，干脆把遥控器放远些。

展耀扭头的时候脖子上新挂上去的铃铛随着他的动作“叮铃铃”的响，声音挺清脆。  
这时候，展耀屁股里那根尾巴，突然随着声音，剧烈的震动起来……

“啊啊啊……”怎么回事，为什么，它不是一根尾巴吗？为什么还会动？  
被埋进身体里的柄部尽职尽责的按照指示工作，带着外面那节尾巴也在热情的晃动，好像真的是一只生动的猫尾巴一样。

“啊呜……啊，啊……”  
展耀整个人被快感和痛楚撕扯，以为要被折磨好一阵，尾巴的震动突然慢了下来，随着铃铛声音变小，慢慢的恢复成最开始纹丝不动的状态。  
“到底、什么，不要……呃、动……”  
展耀才说了几个字，那根不安分的尾巴又搅动起来，剩下没说完的几个字只得被噎回喉咙里。

“啊、啊……”  
展耀无意间松了手，遥控器掉在他的视觉死角里。  
这时，那根尾巴又追随着展耀难耐地扭动时带响的那一声声的铃铛叮叮铃声，时快时停。  
每当展耀想喘口气的时候，那个铃铛又被他不小心带出了响动，这样反复下来，展耀居然被这个尾巴操射了。

但这不是终结。  
在这个尾巴没电之前，只要有一点响动，它都会勤勤恳恳的按照客人选择的模式，认真工作，来保证自己不被投诉退货。


	7. Chapter 7

从前白羽瞳不是没把展耀当猫咪养过。  
在那个“正确”的时间线里，这只白老鼠还是一位研究猫的专家。

“你真的，我看你就是一只猫。”

已经晚上九点，这才是今天第一顿饭。展耀已经饿过了，闻着香味慢吞吞的小口吃。  
真是像个猫一样，饿成这样吃东西也这么少。  
白羽瞳终于这样去总结展耀。  
他早就想说，可他们不是在斗嘴，就是在为了案子吵架，再就是因为意见不合而冷战。  
他有许多早就想说的话，他说不出口，也找不到时机说出口。

“臭老鼠，你挺闲，有这功夫不如想想哪里有疏漏没发现，到时候破不了案看我不咬你。”

展耀心满意足的吃着白羽瞳做的意面，他不明白白羽瞳到底是有什么魔法，可以把超市卖的统一调味的包装意面也做的与众不同的好吃。  
刚刚路过几家便利店还有快餐店，展耀想随便买点什么对付一下，都盘算好了点什么口味的汉堡，被白羽瞳生生扯走。  
他的冰箱里只有这一包意面是没过期的，还是上次白羽瞳“偶然发现新开了超市”、“随手买了一些吃的”、“我买都买了”塞进他的冰箱的。  
还是白羽瞳做的饭好吃，多饿一会儿值得，汉堡哪有这好吃。  
展耀心里念着这只臭老鼠的好，白羽瞳却煞风景的开始给他挑刺。

“上次买的牛奶你都喝完了，别的动也不动，除了这两包面全放过期了……还说你不是猫。”  
“白sir，你动画片看多了，猫不能喝这种牛奶的。”  
“我怎么记得这个动画片是小时候在展博士家看的，还是展博士非要看这个动画片的。”  
“白sir，有这时间追忆童年，你的地铺打好了吗？”  
“你说动画片误导人咯？我还看到动画片里猫吃烤鸡吃牛排呢！”  
“白sir，你去查一查，到底猫能不能吃？”  
“嗨，花这些功夫……”

不是因为确实太饿了、面确实太好吃了，展耀都想直接睡着。吃了两口他就打瞌睡，眯着眼睛凭感觉把面往嘴里送。  
为了这个案子，他们又是出外勤又是审犯人接着又出外勤找证人，展耀已经三天没回家，熬得有点发低烧。  
现在展耀会在公寓里，都是白羽瞳把他骗上车，强行把他送回家的。

眼看展耀都睁不开眼睛，白羽瞳把没放稳要掉下去的漱口杯一把接住，小心放好，给闭着眼睛勉强站着的展耀擦了脸擦了手，把人打横抱起去了卧室。

“没事了，睡吧，没事的。我在这里，没事了。”  
白羽瞳的声音好似也能催眠，展耀听了之后，果真放松了不少。  
又困又饿的展耀终于不和他斗嘴了，也没有纠结他自己会走路不需要人抱，倒是记得把白羽瞳踢下床，给他丢个枕头。

“没事了，睡吧，没事的。”  
白羽瞳只那么说过一次。  
因为他不会让这只猫再那么辛苦了。

白羽瞳没有魔法。  
他只是以凡人之躯守护着他的猫。  
直到发生那次爆炸。

“没事的。我在这里，没事了。”  
就是这一句话，仿佛下蛊了一般，总是在展耀意识薄弱的时候会突然在他脑海里冒出来，骗他好好休息。  
就是这一句话，陪着展耀熬过了许多次重启的人生。

展耀想找回他的小白。  
他想再见到他的小白。  
他想留在白羽瞳身边。

事与愿违。  
“现在”，白羽瞳真的要把展耀当成一只猫，把展耀困在他的身边了。  
虽然这是展耀的愿望之一，可这个人，他是白羽瞳，又不是白羽瞳。

“真正”的白羽瞳，他做的一切，因为他“爱”这只猫。  
“现在”的白羽瞳，他做这一切，只因为这只猫“像”他梦中的人。

他们在彼此“梦”中见到牵挂的人，谁都没办法醒过来。

白羽瞳终于接了电话。  
那只尾巴在展耀身体里搅得他腿脚发麻，总算暂时缓了下来。展耀松了一口气，想转一下僵硬的手腕，可他两只手也是麻的，一不留神，他如白羽瞳预想的那样歪倒向一侧，蜷在厚厚的地毯上。  
其实白羽瞳一向没有放音乐铃声的爱好，昨天给展耀安了这个尾巴，白羽瞳就换了铃声。  
白羽瞳只是扫了他一眼，真当展耀是个自己玩累了就倒在一边的宠物一样，没有分给他多余的注意力，顾着听电话。

“嗯，我知道了。”  
“白……”  
展耀看白羽瞳放下了电话，想求求他能不能把尾巴去了。展耀才说了一个字，就看到白羽瞳失望的摇头。  
“小猫咪怎么突然学会说话了？这可不是什么好兆头，该训练一下了……”说着，随手从盒子里拿了一只口球给展耀戴上，“好好回忆一下你‘本来’的声音，猫咪说人话，那不是小朋友的动画片里的情节么。”

展耀戴着口球非常不习惯，没一会儿他甚至发觉自己的口水要顺着镂空的洞往出滴。  
白羽瞳放了电话起身，展耀目送他离开，依然窝在地上不敢动作。白羽瞳没有拿走手机，应该只是出去一下。装上这条尾巴换来的阴影还没消散，他如今能做的也仅是尽量别犯错，少弄出声响，这样那根尾巴也少些折磨他。

没一会白羽瞳就回来了。  
展耀几乎一天一夜没吃饭，他突然闻到了食物的香味。  
白羽瞳把袋子随手放在外面厅的桌子上，歪着头往门里瞧房间里探头看外面的展耀。

他觉得这个饿得快失去思考能力的展耀非常有趣。  
白羽瞳看得出来展耀非常想过去吃东西，可展耀不敢动。  
这只猫没有得到许可出这间房，也不敢随便走动。而且展耀只要有一点动作，脖子上的铃铛就会响，接着他的尾巴就会开始晃……

“我想起来了，我的宝贝小猫咪昨天到现在还没吃饭，看他平时挑食的，小鱼干看不上，想来吃罐头应该也挑剔的很……”  
白羽瞳说了个开头，就看到展耀把头又抬高了些看外面。  
“前些天出去看到他悄悄买汉堡吃，可是听说猫不能吃汉堡的，怎么你总是喜欢一些不合适你的东西呢，真是为难……”

展耀听了垂下眼睛。  
他有点难过，却不明白为什么难过，也想不起吃汉堡有什么值得难过。  
也许是现在太饿了，饿得难过。

白羽瞳拉了椅子坐下，他打开袋子，是外送的汉堡套餐。  
白羽瞳挺有仪式感的把汉堡拆了包装放到盘子里，拍了两下手，顺势摊开双手，勾了两下，让展耀过来。  
展耀一路叮铃铃的摇摇晃晃爬过去，白羽瞳把他的口球拆了下来，摸摸展耀的头发。

“喵…喵…”  
展耀叫了两声，他想说能不能把尾巴去掉，又想说很饿。

“怎么了，你说你喜欢这个口球啊？可是戴着怎么吃饭？”  
白羽瞳故意曲解他，展耀小幅摇着头，白羽瞳感受到那个毛茸茸的脑袋在手心里转，接着它颤抖，应该是尾巴被铃铛声和人声激活，又开始晃了。

“喵……”展耀不想再体验比下巴脱臼还痛苦的感觉，老老实实做他的猫，饿到直勾勾的盯着那个汉堡，也只敢轻轻的“喵”一声。  
“怎么？小猫咪又馋了？”白羽瞳故意把那个汉堡端到展耀眼前晃了一圈，罪恶的味道围绕着展耀，吸引着展耀快睁不开的眼睛跟着它转。  
“我只能给你闻闻，猫怎么能吃这些？”白羽瞳把汉堡又拿远了些，展耀眼巴巴的看着那份充斥着邪恶热量的美味又离他而去。盘子回到桌上，轻轻磕出一声瓷器的声响，展耀看着桌子边缘，汉堡就是从那里消失在他的视线里，被放在了他“够不到”的地方。  
“喵…喵…”展耀乞求般的又喵了两声，眼眶里已经开始蓄起丁点泪花。

“你这么想吃啊？”白羽瞳伸手拨了几下展耀脖子上的铃铛，叮铃铃的响了几声。  
刚刚还只是轻微震动的尾巴，听到那几声脆响，又突然剧烈的晃动起来。  
“啊呜……啊……”白羽瞳满意地听着展耀压抑的呻吟，继续挑动那颗铃铛。  
展耀挣扎着抬头，起初小幅度的摇头，希望白羽瞳看看他的祈求，可白羽瞳没有停的意思，还故意大声的说：“你看着我，是觉得铃铛好玩想加个铃铛，还是，喜欢你的尾巴，想多要一根？”

展耀怎么会想多要个铃铛和尾巴，他哪一个都不想要。  
展耀赶紧摆摆头，尾巴抖个不停都没能阻止他害怕地往后退了好几步。

“你跑这么远，不想吃了？你一天没吃了，一点都不饿吗？小猫咪不吃东西，饿瘦了就不可爱了。”  
展耀心里仍然抗拒这个拿来玩弄他的汉堡，如果往常，照展耀这种挑食的，他要找个常去的酒楼好好坐下来吃。  
但现在也没别的食物能指望，听了白羽瞳似乎要让他吃东西的暗示，展耀顾不得铃铛响得更厉害，着急地赶紧爬回白羽瞳腿边。  
与其说是跪坐在白羽瞳腿边，展耀其实根本是贴着白羽瞳的椅子腿才能撑着上半身。

“你想上桌，还是想坐在我怀里？”  
两个选择哪个都听起来不太好，能选的话展耀希望能躺在自己床上有人喂他吃才好。  
“喵……喵……”  
展耀迟疑半天，喵了两声，选择坐白羽瞳怀里。

白羽瞳笑笑，敞开腿，余出空间给他的小猫咪爬上来。  
展耀确实也是“爬”进白羽瞳怀里的。脖子上的铃铛和那个声控的猫尾巴狼狈为奸，无时不刻不在等着机会榨干他所剩无几的体力和精神，展耀是拿出“快饿死的人”的最后的力气和要吃饭的决心，一点点扶着白羽瞳的大腿，再勾着桌子沿，好似爬山那么费力的，终于钻进白羽瞳的怀里。  
白羽瞳掰着展耀软绵绵的腿分开让他坐好，屁股里塞着根尾巴，这个姿势展耀不由自主的往前倾，汉堡的香味又一次近距离的与展耀接触，展耀正要伸手去拿汉堡，脖子突然一紧，被白羽瞳扯着项圈拉了回去。

“我不是说了，猫咪不能吃汉堡？我只是让你上来看看解解馋，怎么，你真要吃啊？”  
都要到嘴的食物只能看不能吃，展耀急的眼泪汪汪，眼睛还是盯着汉堡，开始幻想自己能用念力把汉堡送到嘴里。  
“喵，喵，喵……呜……”  
“真是只小馋猫，猫不能吃汉堡，这样，给你吃片叶子好了。”

这么说着，白羽瞳从汉堡里面扯了一片青菜，上面有些芝士酱和沙拉酱，还依稀带着一点点肉饼的香味。食物终于来到眼前，小猫咪展耀赶紧伸长了脖子去咬。  
白羽瞳却在这时候，故意颠了一下大腿，带着展耀整个人都晃了几晃，脖子上的铃铛哗啦啦的响，那根尾巴得到指示，第一时间立刻开始它的工作。  
本来都能忽略的震动陡然加剧，展耀措手不及被震得“啊”了一声，费尽功夫好不容易得到的一片素菜叶子被孤独地落在桌上。  
白羽瞳抢在展耀挣扎着去啃桌子之前把菜叶丢远：“你这么不小心，掉在桌上了，现在不能吃了。”

“呜呜……喵，喵……啊…喵……”  
展耀眼睁睁看着食物被丢开，委屈得眼泪开始往出冒。  
白羽瞳逗他逗得起劲，又颠了几下，把展耀惹得哭得更凶了。

“我的小猫咪怎么总是哭？嗯？”  
白羽瞳明知故问，一下一下颠着展耀，那个铃铛晃个不停，尾巴也凶狠得在展耀身体里震个不停。  
“啊呜……喵……呃别，别晃……喵，喵……”  
展耀一不小心又“说了话”，他怕白羽瞳又给他安排个其他的惩罚，用尽力气管住了想去拿食物的手，扭着身体埋头在白羽瞳脖子旁边小声哭着。  
他也想大哭一场，可他如果哭得动静太大，根本是自讨苦吃。

白羽瞳大度的没去计较这声“错误”的声音，反而安慰起展耀。  
“哭什么，我记得汉堡都有两片叶子的，丢了一片，不是还有么，你看？”  
白羽瞳扯出仅剩的一片青菜，这片小一点，酱料也不多。他这次把食物稳稳的送进展耀嘴里，也没有故意弄出声音，展耀总算“安稳地”吃上了第一口饭。

展耀不是猫，就算是猫这点根本不够吃，他“喵喵”两声，想白羽瞳准他吃剩下的汉堡。

“你吃饱了呀，只这么一点点，真的够了吗？”  
白羽瞳又一次曲解他的意思，露出可惜的表情，拿起没了青菜的汉堡，在展耀眼前又晃了几圈。  
“唉，就两片青菜，还都让你吃了，我只能吃剩下的……我这么好的主人上哪找去。”  
说着，自顾自的吃起汉堡。

白羽瞳慢吞吞一口口的吃着，怀里的展耀眼睛就没离开过那个汉堡，白羽瞳看他瞪圆了眼睛，挂着些眼泪的脸蛋满是怨念，模样可怜又好笑。  
他实在想看看，展耀会不会饿急了从他嘴里抢东西。  
白羽瞳吃到只剩一口了，展耀还是没动静。展耀像个乖巧的猫咪那样，安安静静的，两眼放空的看着他的主人的方向。

汉堡突然被送到嘴边，白羽瞳大发慈悲的说：“就剩一口了，吃这么点没事的，吃吧。”  
展耀会这么乖其实因为已经饿到一动也没法动，就算给他塞到嘴里，他只怕连咽下去都舍不出力气了。  
刚刚只是吃一口青菜，就给他折腾半天；这一口汉堡，指不定……

展耀迟疑了半天，白羽瞳最终放下了那口汉堡，也把展耀放了下来。

“你不喜欢吃汉堡，我正好炖了粥。”  
展耀嘴边有点沙拉酱，白羽瞳蹲下来，伸手用拇指帮他的猫擦了下去。  
“这个粥的盐可不比汉堡少，猫吃多了盐到时候更要上医院了。养猫还真费心思。”

展耀僵在原地，这些话让他想起什么，他脑袋晕晕的，什么也想不出来。  
他突然觉得，白羽瞳有些话确实也没说错。  
他现在就是越来越不如从前，什么也做不了，什么也做不好。

白羽瞳端了炖粥的小盅过来。他的猫脸上挂着没干的眼泪，老远他的猫已经闻到了粥的香味，仍然不敢动。  
这么听话的展耀和他梦中的人更不像了。

白羽瞳摘下了展耀的铃铛，把他抱到自己怀里。  
白羽瞳拿着勺子，一点点的喂他的猫。

“我说让你当我的猫，别出去了，是真的想把你关住的。”  
白羽瞳在厨房的时候已经用另一个手机关了尾巴的声控，他现在说话轻轻的，动作也轻轻的。  
白羽瞳也不知道为什么自己会做饭，还能把粥炖的好像饭店里那样色香味恰到好处。  
展耀像个猫一样，小口小口吃着。白羽瞳把时间把握的很好，粥的配料炖的很烂，现在温度合适，吃起来很容易。可不知怎么，展耀怎么吃都觉得没吃一样，饿仍然饿。

“你总是给我惹祸，真的很伤脑筋。”  
“展耀，我知道你是刻意接近我的。”  
“你很有资本，也很有毅力，你是第一个被我留住的，也是第一个没有逃走的。”  
“你做的那些事我都知道，包括最开始你骗我的，瞒我的。”  
“但不管怎么说，我是很喜欢你的。”

展耀不明白白羽瞳为什么开始说这些，最开始那些事……白羽瞳肯定要查他的，不查才奇怪。  
当展耀听见白羽瞳说：“我是很喜欢你的。”他一时间忘了张口吃饭。

“……”

“张嘴，吃饭。”白羽瞳命令他，展耀乖乖的继续吃饭，白羽瞳接着说，“你天天给我惹麻烦，知道为什么我还把你留在身边吗？”  
“猫儿，我舍不得你离开我。”

“……我在做梦吗？”  
展耀怀疑是不是在被白羽瞳喂汉堡的时候晕过去，来到了梦里。  
不然白羽瞳干嘛说这些莫名其妙呢？

“怎么会，你当然在现实里。”  
白羽瞳说着，亲了展耀一下。

可展耀没有感觉。

这次真正在梦中的展耀，选择了自欺欺人。  
“小白，你终于回来了。”


End file.
